Peter Pan
by CinderWitt
Summary: Bella and Edward were inseparable as children, but fell out in high school. Bella graduated, moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is starting a new internship. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood just moved into her apartment building and is bringing back old memories. What is a newly graduate who thought she had it together to do? AH. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving little Bella in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly just moved into her apartment building. Summary inside. AH.**

 **My first FanFiction in a LONG time. Enjoy!**

Prologue

 _The shuffle of little feet running through a pile of leaves was heard by Charlie, whom looked out the open window set above the kitchen sink. Grasping a plate in one hand and a dishtowel in the other, he moved to open a yellow cabinet door, placing the dish inside, all while keeping an eye on his little girl. A smile graced his lips as she tripped and fell nearly face-first into the tall, well- tall for a child, pile of colorful dying leaves._

" _Ow!" Bella gasped, holding her tiny hands out to catch her little body._

" _Belly, are you okay?!" Edward demanded._

 _Edward, the neighbor boy, was nearly a year older than Bella. Charlie watched as he ran to where his friend was disappearing beneath the pile of leaves. He dug his hands inside, tugging on Bella's small arms until she was not breathing in the damp smell of old leaves._

" _Ow," Bella repeated, moving to stand. She hastily brushed broken bits of leaves from her face. "Thanks, Eddie."_

" _You need to be more careful! I won't always be there to save you," Edward commented in a sly tone._

 _Bella rolled her eyes, reminding Charlie much of her mother. "You won't ever leave me Eddie. We're best friends, remember?"_

 _Even at such a young age, Bella already had such a sarcastic tongue. Charlie brooded over the moments he would regret how cute she currently was when she was older._

" _You're right, Belly. Friends forever?" Edward smiled, holding out his hand for the small girl with bright chocolate irises and disheveled mahogany brown hair._

 _Bella smiled. "Always!"_

 **I hope I did well! Let me know in your reviews.**

 **oH** HiIi **I hope**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

 **Summary:**

 **From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving little Bella in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly works in the same building. Summary inside. AH.**

 **Hi, readers! It's definitely been a while since I've posted, or even written for that matter, a FanFiction. Somehow, I randomly got an idea and wanted to write! So, please review and let me know how I'm doing. I will try and post new chapters every Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **Thanks! Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of a whistling alarm echoed around my small bedroom, shattering the memory of emerald green irises I had known so well as a child. Shoving back the raggedy covers of my bedspread, my fingers blindly searched for the source of the noise. Knocking my cell phone from my bedside table, the noise halted as the sound of plastic and metal kissing the floor echoed around the small bedroom of my apartment. Tugging the covers back over my face, I turned in the comfort of my warm bed.

I could feel myself drifting off into the beauty of unconsciousness when the sound of small footsteps echoed beneath the closed door of my bedroom.

"Oh no…," I breathed, the sound nothing more than a whisper.

Just as the door flew open, I effectively burrowed myself into the blankets, forming a tight-knit cocoon of warmth around my body.

"Good morning!" Alice's high-pitched and too-good-for-early-mornings voice echoed around my small bedroom.

A sign escaped my lips from beneath the blanket. A stifling warmth began to surround me, but I dared not emerge from the safety of my blanket cocoon.

Instead, my lips muffled by my pillow, I managed to respond, "What's so _good_ about it?"

"God," Alice signed dramatically, "even after being my roommate for a whole year, and you're _still_ such a downer in the morning."

"Well excuse me, Ms. Perky Princess. I'm tired. And still asleep."

I felt the edge of my bed shift as Alice daintily placed herself atop the old yellow and blue quilt my grandmother Swan had sewn for me as a child. I awaited a response, getting caught off guard when two small hands grasped at the blanket, tugging at it with a wrought-iron grip. My face became exposed to the warm, yellow sunlight that poured onto the bed through the small window laden in the wall to my left.

"No!" I screeched. "My vampir-ic eyes can't handle this!"

"Goodness, you're dramatic," Alice giggled musically before removing herself from my bed. "Now get up! You start your internship today!"

I parted my lips, about to argue.

"-Don't even fight me, Bella Swan! I heard your alarm go off! You have to be at your internship in an hour. Now get up. Your new outfit is on the counter in the bathroom."

I visibly flinched before shoving the covers to the end of the bed and placing my feet upon the cool hardwood floor. Alice smiled, her teeth in a perfect, pearly white row. As much as Alice annoyed the crap out of me when it came to waking up (and shopping, and drinking coffee, Holy Crow this list can go on forever) I still loved my spunky, energetic roommate.

Offering her a small smile I said, "What did I tell you about buying me clothes?"

Alice's perfect pink lips pulled into a small pout. "I couldn't help myself! There was a great sale at the mall, and what I saw looked so perfect for your first day!" Before I could respond, she leaned up, pressed a small kiss to my cheek and danced her way gracefully from my small room.

Shaking my head, I ran the tips of my fingers through my long, brown hair, combing it back over my shoulder. Finally, I mustered the strength to stand, allowing my arms to stretch upwards to loosen the muscles that had cramped in my back. Grabbing my fluffy blue towel and toiletries basket from beside the door, I made my way across the hall into the bathroom. Dozens of blushes, lipsticks, eyeshadows, hair gels, sprays and hot tools littered the small bathroom sink that I shared with Alice, reminding me of the reason I had to keep all my bathroom supplies in a neat pile in my own bedroom. Beside the various beauty supplies was a pair of black slacks, a sheer blue blouse, and a short black blazer. Atop these items was a new pair of blue panties and a white lacy bra that still had the _Victoria Secret_ tags attached.

Rolling my chocolate brown eyes, I turned to close the door behind me and turned the shower faucet until hot water spewed from the old shower head. Shedding the too large T-shirt and my Tweetie Bird pajama pants, I climbed into a hot, steaming shower. Reaching around the shower liner and white curtain laden with flecks of metallic gold (Alice had picked it out), I grabbed for my creamy shampoo and body wash. The smell of freesias and strawberries surrounded me, awakening my senses.

I slipped out the shower and dried off a mere fifteen minutes later, feeling far more awake than I had when Alice had barged into my room. After throwing my dull brown hair into a clip atop my head, I quickly dried myself in my towel and slipped into the new under garments and outfit. Turning to look at myself in the mirror, I'll admit that the clothes suited me very well. The shirt and jacket hugged my curves well without being too promiscuous, and the pants fit nicely around my butt. Shrugging to my own reflection, I grabbed my damp towel and wet toiletries before making my way back into the comfort of my small room.

Turning towards the mirror above my long dresser, I removed the large clip from my hair and began to brush the wet strands straight. Finishing my simple look by adding some brown mascara to my lashes and chapstick to my lips, I was able to leave my bedroom without fearing Alice would be breathing down my neck to cover my face with makeup.

I inhaled the smell of eggs, bacon and freshly brewed coffee as I entered the small, but upgraded apartment kitchen. Alice was stood at the stove pushing around some scrambled eggs.

"I knew those clothes would look great on you!" Alice complimented, turning upon her heel. "But your hair…."

"C'mon, Alice. I even put on the new bra and pantie set. Leave my hair alone," I argued before she could get another word out.

She rolled her grey eyes before turning to tend to the eggs once more. I stuck my tongue out at her turned back hastily.

"That's not nice, Bella," she chimed, still turned towards the stove.

I continued to stare at the immensely styled black crown of hair. "How the hell? That's creepy, Alice, and something I'll never get used to."

"Well, you better! I'm practically psychic," Alice giggled.

I stretched to remove the simple white Forks Police Station mug from a cabinet shelf I poured the wonderful morning drink. Reaching for the sugar, I poured a tiny bit before grabbing the spoon from Rosalie's mug and mixing my own drink.

"Hey, can you get me my mug so I can have some?" Alice questioned, turning the pan sideways so the yellow scrambled eggs could fall into a serving bowl. A plate of bacon already sat in the middle of the high-top table, three thick black plates surrounding it, reflecting the black and white interior of the apartment. Alice had worked together with her mother to custom design the apartment upon move in with designer furniture and relics. Having lived simply with my father Charlie from a young age, I was happy that I got to paint my small bedroom a baby blue.

"No!" I nearly shouted, dramatically placing my body before the cabinet that housed the coffee mugs.

Alice halted two feet from where I stood, large blue eyes widened. "B-but… why…? I even made you breakfast, Bells!"

"Alice…," I began, tugging my lip into my mouth.

Alice pouted, her full pink lips resembling a small child in a candy store whom just got reprimanded for eating a lollipop. Although before she could argue, the front door to the apartment opened into the kitchen, and the most beautiful blonde I had every laid eyes upon gracefully stepped through the doorway. Rosalie glanced between Alice's sad disposition and my defensive body.

"Rosie, tell Bella that I can have a cup of coffee!" Alice demanded, her large grey eyes resembling that of a puppy's.

Rosalie raised a single blonde eyebrow. "Alice. Ever since we took you to that new coffee shop, you've had a permanent caffeine buzz," she stated.

"That's so not true!" Alice stated, bouncing upon the balls of her feet.

Rosalie sniggered, eyes casting downwards until they met Alice's hello kitty socks. Alice immediately stopped bouncing, her pout melting into pursed lips.

Alice sneered, turning on her heel and slumping in a tall, wooden chair at the kitchen table. She crossed her arms, resembling a child whom just got lectured for getting into mom's makeup.

"Oh, Alice," Rose started, "It's for our own safety."

" _Your_?" Alice repeated the word, raising a single dark eyebrow.

I nodded, placing my mug upon a coaster on the table. "Mhmm," I added, placing myself into a chair. "You're dangerous when you're high on the drug of caffeine. You not only tore a hole in the backseat of my truck when we brought you home from that coffee nightmare, but you destroyed the apartment 'cleaning' when we finally got you inside."

Alice sheepishly looked into the living room, where her gaze fell upon the remnants of throw pillows, a blanket, several magazines, books and movies scattered across the white shag carpet.

"I had to get all the dust!" she argued. "How often do we dust behind those things? Never!"

I simply sighed, reaching forward to scoop some eggs onto my plate. Rosalie sat down between Alice and me, pushing her plate forward. She grabbed for a single piece of bacon, delicately tearing it into small pieces and nibbling.

"Oh, first you insult me and now you won't eat my cooking?" Alice whined, nibbling on her own piece of bacon.

Rosalie's lips pulled into a smirk. "Sorry, Aly, I'm not that hungry. I ate a lot last night when I went out with that guy."

"So, I'm assuming it didn't work out well if you're still referring to him as 'that guy'," Alice commented, scooping a spoonful of eggs onto her plate.

"No!" Rosalie argued. "He was just… he wanted to go dutch. Which, I'm totally fine with. If he didn't speak the entire night about his dog, proceed to pull out three coupons, two which were expired by the way, and then attempted to get me to go home with him in a car that I'm surprised got to the restaurant to begin with."

Rosalie was not the… nicest person when we were first introduced by Alice. They both attended the same college as I, but I had never seen Rosalie. She had taken a mechanics course at the college (which was a huge shock to me), but met Alice in a few fashion classes that she modeled for part-time for some extra money. Her long, thick blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a body that could stop a trucker gave the impression that Rosalie was more of a pretty girl than someone who could crawl under a car and rip a part clean out.

"Rose, when it comes to guys, you are seriously the pickiest person I have ever met," Alice sighed dramatically.

Rosalie scorned, although chose to not argue back.

As I was finishing the remnants of my now lukewarm coffee, my phone 'dinged' signaling that it was time for me to head to my first day of my internship.

"Time for my first day- wish me luck."

I removed myself from the chair, gently placing my plate on the bottom rack of the dishwasher. If I broke one, I was pretty sure Alice would guilt trip me into a week-long shopping trip. The thought made my shudder.

"Good luck! Do something I would do!" Alice squealed as I picked up my messenger back from beside the door.

Slipping my feet into my black chucks, I glanced up at her. "What the heck does that even mean? Isn't that phrase supposed to go the other way around?"

"It means," Rosalie started, reaching to grab another piece of bacon, "To do something you would not usually do. You're so shy, Bella. Talk to someone new. Ask a guy out. Focus on something other than getting 'A's'."

I sneered in their direction, before slipping on my new pair of black flats. "Well, internships don't get graded."

I turned to open the door, eyes down and hands digging through my bag in attempt to find the keys to my old truck. Blindly kicking the door closed behind me, I finally felt the cool metal of my keys before I collided into something- hard. Stumbling a bit, I reached out my hands to grab for a wall or railing in attempt to steady myself. I heard the jangle of my keys as they hit the ground, and I looked up to see what exactly I had run into. Emerald green irises reflected back into my own, causing memories to flood to the front of my mind that I forgot existed.

" _Hi! Can I have your cookie?"_

 _A six-year-old Bella glanced up towards the voice, and was immediately perplexed by the most pretty green eyes she had ever seen. Those green eyes belonged to a little boy with disheveled hair and a very white smile._

"Hey!"

I shook my head, the memory fading as my now dry hair swept my cheeks. My eyes met those beautiful green irises once more. He was speaking to me, his voice melodic, asking me something.

"Hey, are you alright? I didn't think you hit your head…," he spoke once more.

I noted warm arms wrapped around my waist. Blood pooled in the apples of my cheeks as I quickly backed away, pressing against the bare brick wall of the apartment building.

"No, no, I'm fine. Thanks," I quickly replied, my voice catching.

He stared at me quizzically for a moment, as though he did not believe me. The young boy that I had known so well for so many years was now a man. His height rose above me a few inches. An unbelievable color of bronze colored his unruly hair, as if he ran his fingers through it often. His skin was pale, and his body slim, though not lanky.

"Are you sure?" The green of his irises sparked mischievously.

"Positive," I stated.

I was unsure as to why he hadn't stated that he remembered me. The best friend that had known him for so many years. The best friend that he had abandoned when he entered high school. Maybe he didn't recognize me? I was an awkward child, too skinny, with long tangled brown knots for hair and very pale skin. In high school I had often wore it up, and donned sweatshirts and jeans. My body had filled out over the years, I had cut my brown hair to my breast, and it had developed a natural wave. When I had met Alice, my entire closet had been cleaned out, sparing the old t-shirts I kept in my bottom drawer of my dresser that I wore when Alice was away on fashion trips. Although, you would think that he would still recognize my plain brown eyes that he had complimented so many times when we were children.

"Well, if you're sure. I'm Edward, by the way."

He held out his hand. I hesitated for a moment as I lifted my own small hand. Should I reveal my name? Do I even want him to remember me?

"I'm… Marie."

He started, as though he were surprised by the lie that left my lips.

"Beautiful name, Marie," he stated. The name sounded strained from his tongue.

I blinked quickly, unsure of what to say, or what to do.

"Thank you," I responded, the blood remaining in my cheeks. I felt as though I looked like two tomatoes were painted on my face. "It was nice running into you."

A sudden rush of fear blossomed in my stomach. I shuffled beside Edward until I was no longer pressed against the wall. Turning quickly, I began to make my way towards the elevator at the end of the hall. I did not want to be stuck in a small confined space with my childhood best friend. My childhood crush…. A sigh escaped my parted lips. It had been years since I had admitted how much Edward had broken my heart. Years since I had pushed those feelings into a little box in the back of my mind.

"Marie, wait!"

I stopped mid-step. "Dammit…," I cursed quietly to myself. Turning slowly, I lifted my chin until I met Edward's gaze once more.

"Yes?" I questioned, my voice hesitant.

"Can I take you out for coffee sometime?"

My voice became caught in my throat. "I'm really sorry… Edward… I just started a new job, and I don't really have the time right now. But thank you."

I dismissed him easily and turned to rush to the elevator. As the metal doors were closing, I saw Edward turn, his eyebrows scrunched together as though he were thinking about something. A sigh of contentment passed my lips as the doors finally came to a close. My own reflection looked back at me. My cheeks were brushed with pink, my eyes wide and child-like.

I shook my head, allowing the thoughts of Edward to ease from my mind. I have a new internship today- I can't afford to become distracted! Especially by the likes of a boy that betrayed me when we were just kids. The fear was melting into anger, boiling deep down in my stomach. How dare he?

 **How'd I do? Please let me know!**

 **-Taylor Tonks**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

 **Summary:**

 **From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving little Bella in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly just moved into her apartment building. Summary inside. AH.**

 **Hi, readers! Wow. This got a lot more hits than I thought it would.**

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long! My fiancé flew my best friend in from another state as a surprise for my birthday, so I was caught bit off guard. My week was all fuzzy.**

 **Well, I suppose that means I owe you guys a chapter! Please let me know if there's anything I can improve on, or if something becomes awry.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2**

I was nearly fuming as the doors to the elevator opened, my own anger disappearing as my reflection vanished. I rushed through the lobby of the apartment building, hoping that I could get to the bus before it left the station. Practically running outside, I was glad I didn't allow Alice to talk me into a pair of heels. Cool autumn air enveloped me, causing me to shiver. Immediately, I wish I had remembered my jacket. I probably would have had extra time to run back inside if it hadn't been for Edward. It's been nearly ten years since he's been in my life and he's already messing it up. The bus was parked in front of the bench, the driver tapping his gloved fingers against the wheel.

I sighed gratefully, taking the steps up. Warm air rushed from the heaters as I sat down a few seats from the front. The route was short, and I stood to pull on the string to let the driver know I had to be let off the bus. When it came to a halt, I stepped down a bit too quickly, falling to the concrete sidewalk. My knee cracked as I hit the concrete, the heat of paint traveling the length of my leg.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" I heard the bus driver question.

I raised myself using my other foot. Glancing down to be sure there was no rip and no blood, I was pleasantly surprised.

"I'm fine, thank you!" I answered, brushing the gravel from my pant leg. Standing fully, I made my way into the lobby of the enormous stone building before me. The lobby was made up of marble, the engravings showing the buildings age. People in suits, colorful shirts and skirts bustled through the lobby. Some stopped to speak to another. Some brought out papers outlined with corrections in red ink. I breathed in the smell of new and old books, a smile gracing my pale lips. My eyes found a large mahogany desk placed in the center of the lobby. A woman with shoulder-length blonde hair sat behind it, a cell phone pressed to her ear. Before her sat a black office phone, all hold lights glowing red.

Almost cautiously, I approached the desk. "Hello?" I questioned, as if I were answering a phone call.

The woman lifted her eyes until they were placed upon my face. The light blue of her irises reflected the light as she rolled them.

"Hold on." Her voice carried a tone of irritation as she placed the phone downside upon the desktop. "Yes?"

I nearly stepped backwards, caught off guard by her tone. "Hello," I started. "My name is Isabella Swan. I'm here to start the internship."

The woman lifted her brow, as if surprised by my title. "Hello, Isabella-"

"Bella, please," I interrupted lightly.

"…Bella, I'm sorry. But you're not scheduled to start until tomorrow." The blonde blinked at me, not even looking down at the colander that sat before her, the squares scribbled on in neat script.

Her perfectly manicured nails clicked against the desktop impatiently beside her phone. I knew she was waiting to get back to her call. I was surprised- I know I had written down the date weeks prior. I had set an alarm in my phone, written it down in a planner, circled the day in red on my calendar. There was no way I had gotten the day wrong.

"Are you sure, Ms…. Ms…?" I began, unsure as of how to address her.

"Lauren," the woman chided.

I pursed my lips. Attempting to keep my voice level, I started, "Lauren, can you double check for me please? I thought I wrote it down when I was called. I've had this day planned for months."

Lauren lifted a single perfect eyebrow. "I'm sure. You're scheduled to start tomorrow. Our other intern is scheduled to start today."

Lauren spoke of the intern as if the position was taken from beneath her. Lauren rested her hand upon her palm, as if she were bored. I was about to speak out once more, when Lauren stood straight up, resembling that of a stick. She hung up her call without saying goodbye and shoved the cellphone into the purse resting beneath her desk. Picking up the glowing phone before her, she began to answer calls as if she had been doing the same all morning.

I glanced around curiously, my eyes falling upon many people rushing to the elevators. In the center of the lobby stood a woman, a few inches taller than me. Carmel colored hair draped over her shoulders. An expensive looking blazer wrapped around her shoulders and torso. Elegant pants draped down to low-heeled shoes. The woman's chocolate brown eyes, filled with warmth, found my own. She made her way hastily to the desk where Lauren sat, anxiously taking calls.

"Lauren," the woman stated. Her voice was melodic, light and filled with warmth.

Lauren placed the phone upon its hook before asking, "Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Can you please move my lunch to eleven-thirty. I have a meeting with a New York book editing company at ten. Oh, and let the new intern Isabella Swan know where my office is when she gets here. Unless she's already waiting for me upstairs?"

Lauren hesitated, her eyes finding me, standing next to the desk. Esme followed her gaze. I lifted my hand meekly, parting my lips to utter a quiet, "Hello."

"Oh!" Esme smiled, her insanely white teeth peeking through her pale pink lipstick coated lips. "Isabella, it's wonderful to meet you. We have much to discuss about your internship!"

"It's Bella, please," I assured her. I personally hated my first name.

Lauren scorned, her eyes finding her desk once more. I ignored the urge to question why she attempted to make me turn away and possibly lose my internship. Shaking her attitude off, I turned to Esme. A smile gracing my own lips with my excitement.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you. I've been waiting so long," I gloated.

Please call me Esme," Esme instructed. "I've been waiting so long to meet _you_. You have many recommendations. I'm happy that you've decided to become a part of our family company."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this position," I stated. "I've even read your book, hoping that one day you would let me into your company."

Esme beamed, as if I reading her book made her proud.

"Come, Isabella, let's make our way to my office so we can discuss your internship."

I followed her to the elevator, many eyes following my back. It felt as if the entire company was upset with me, and I hadn't even begun my first day.

The elevator ride up to Esme's office was rather slow. The walls were made from translucent glass, making it so I could see every head that walked through the large lobby of the old building that housed _Cullen Publishing_. Ornate frosted images danced across the glass, consisting of animals and quotes from books the company had published. Or so stated a small black plaque that was placed inside the elevator above the floor buttons. Esme was reading through a planner stuffed with papers. I could see a manuscript peering out from the back of the binder, the words covered in red ink. The calendrer pages she was thumbing through were littered with black ink schedules and fill in's. With how much Esme had written down, I was surprised she even had time to meet with me.

The elevator rose over several floors filled with employees running around ecstatically. Some were waiving manuscripts at others, while some were so immersed in thick stacks of papers it seemed as if they were locked tight in whatever he or she was reading. Esme finally looked up from her planner; her pale pink lips smiled in my direction. Immediately, I felt calm, as though her presence made me feel more at home.

"I can tell you're nervous, Isabella, but there is no need to be. We're a big family here at _Cullen Publishing_ ," Esme reassured, her voice melodic.

I hesitated a moment, pondering upon whether or not I should be honest with Esme. She seemed kind enough.

I inhaled a large lungful of oxygen. "It just seems… all too good to be true. I have been reading books published by this company since I was a teenager. I've always wanted to be in this field and I was often told it would be too difficult to get my foot in the door," I concluded, keeping my eyes towards the silver floor of the elevator.

"Please call me Esme, dear," Esme lectured kindly.

I felt a strange sense of pride. Esme had allowed Laurent to address her only as 'Mrs. Cullen'. As much as I usually didn't pride myself upon feeling happy when I was placed above others, I hoped that the notion alone would put Lauren in her face.

"I understand the jitters," Esme continued. Trust me. When my husband's grandfather first proposed the ideal of an editing company to his grandmother, she was a nervous wreck! Terrified that the company would never go anywhere. Once I had married into the family, they asked me to take over. I was absolutely terrified I would not do well. Now look at us."

I watched her gaze travel outside the clear, glass walls of the elevator. Nothing but pure pride washed over her features, making them seem smoother than before. My chest filled with relief- I knew immediately that Esme loved her company.

"Please call me Bella," I stated lightly, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from my chest. I felt as if I would benefit from my love for books for once in my life.

A smile graced Esme's lips. The elevator came to a halt with a small jolt and the doors slowly pried themselves open. She gracefully made her way from the small enclosed box, strutting in heels much too high for my own taste. I nearly gasped when I glanced up from her feet; Esme's office sat in the far corner of the very top floor of the old building. Beautiful dark wood encased the room in trim. Large windows gave a rather enticing view of Seattle, letting in bright white rays of sunshine.

Only a few employees were placed on this floor. One sat behind a large mahogany desk, much like the one Lauren had been placed at downstairs. A girl with dark brown hair pulled tight into a bun at the nape of her neck sat behind the desk.

"Good morning, Angela," Esme greeted.

Angela smiled a sweet smile. "Good morning, Mrs. Cullen. Lauren has let me know that you need your lunch rescheduled?"

"Yes please," Esme answered. "I'll be speaking with our new intern for a short while, and then I'll need you to show Bella around. Is that alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Angela responded. Her features seemed questioning. "Bella? As in Isabella Swan?" Angela questioned quickly.

Esme halted, her hand placed upon the glass of her office door. "Yes. Who else would it be?" she questioned sincerely.

Angela immediately seemed alarmed. I raised a single eyebrow, awaiting to see why I was such a popular topic. Worry blossomed in my chest once more.

"Oh, ma'am, it's nothing," Angela stated, all too quickly.

Esme gave her a questioning look. "Angela, I've asked you to always be honest with me. What's the matter with Bella, here?"

Angela's eyes met the shining wood of her desk. Her right hand fidgeted nervously with the notepad she had been writing in when we had come before her. "It's just that… Lauren said Isabella would not be able to show up for her internship. I already put it in the system."

Esme's brown eyes widened, although instead of shock I merely saw curiosity. She turned to me.

"Bella, have you called this company and stated that would not be continuing your internship with us at any point in time?"

"No, ma'am," I stated, my voice wavering. I hesitated, wondering if I should tell Esme that Lauren had attempted to get me to leave and come back tomorrow. On one hand I would have lost my internship had I not shown up (as was clearly stated in the papers I had received in the mail), on the other I did not want to rat Lauren out if her story was a mere mistake.

Esme straightened, moving her hand from the office door. "You hesitated. Is there something you would like to tell me? We have an open, honest policy here. If there is a problem I would like it to be addressed as to avoid drama and conflict. Two things we do not allow here in this building."

Esme seemed stern, but kind. She only wanted to protect her employees. Although, I felt as if I would destroy one's reputation if I told her of Lauren. What would Alice say? I could nearly hear her voice in my head.

" _Bella, you tell her right now! That bitch will get what she deserves. And I know what you're going to say! If it was a misunderstanding, everything will work out!"_

I shook my head, chocolate brown waves falling into my eyes. It was scary that Alice even existed in my head. Allowing a deep breath of air to evade my lungs, I parted my lips. "Yes, ma'am. When I came in and asked where to go to meet you, Lauren had told me that my interview had been pushed until tomorrow. She stated that the other intern you had hired would be in today instead."

A weight should have been lifted from my chest, but I felt as if I had just condemned myself to exile. Alice would be proud of me, although I was ashamed of my own self. I hope that I had not gotten someone into trouble over a simple misunderstanding.

Esme closed her eyes for a moment, as if she were thinking. After a minute, she turned to Angela.

"Angela, can you call Jessica in early for her shift? I would like to speak with Lauren once Bella and I are finished. Go ahead and arrange that, and then I'll let you know when you can walk Bella around the building."

Angela nodded, the sweet smile returning to her face. I have to say, Esme handled the situation rather well. Without another word she turned and made her way into the large space she called her office. A bronze plaque upon her desk stated:

 _Esme Cullen_

 _Vice President_

She moved to sit in the large, rather comfortable looking black chair behind her desk. Esme gestured to the plush armchair that sat before her desk, decorated with small blue pillows. I placed myself as gracefully as I could into the seat- which resulted in my nearly knocking over the plaque on Esme's desk, causing some papers to fall from the bag I had brought, and my sweater to become caught beneath the leg of a chair. When I had become situated, Esme giggled silently, causing blood to bloom in the apples of my cheeks.

Acting as though nothing had happened, she moved to shuffle the mouse to her computer. The screen awoke, lighting the desk with a picture of a couple. From my angle, I could see Esme, dressed in street clothes that consisted of a peasant blouse and light jeans. The man next to her was nearly as breathtaking. Blonde hair crowned his head, matching his piercing blue eyes. He adorned a light button-up shirt and jeans. Both were smiling lovingly, as if they were still the same love birds that had meet in youth.

"That's my husband, Carlisle. We met at a young age and have been inseparable ever since."

Esme seemed to radiate with the love she felt for Carlisle. This brought a smile to my face, as I had always yearned for the same type of love. Being an avid book lover often gave me too many far-fetched ideas about the topic. Tuffs of bronze hair and emerald green eyes evaded my memories. I shook my head.

Esme continued with a deep sigh. "Carlisle's family has owned this lovely business for two generations. When I married Carlisle, his parents asked if we would like to take it over. Carlisle had wanted to be a doctor from the time he was a child, so the position was handed to me. I started off small, in the editing department. As his family began to retire, they appointed me Vice President. Now, Bella, I cannot tell you of another job that I would have loved more. Why exactly do you want this job?"

I smiled, my mind immediately moving into Interview Mode.

"I have always had a love for reading. As I grew older I would often read FanFiction online. Once established in the community, I began to beta for a few readers, helping them to allow their writing to grow. That's when I first discovered I loved editing. From there I finished high school and started college for an English degree. Two years later, and here I am. My apologies for babbling."

Esme waved her hand, as though she was brushing my comment off. "Nonsense- I would love to hear more about you personally. The soul is the most important aspect of a book editor. It is so important to remember your roots and why you wanted the job in the first place." I nearly beamed with excitement. Esme continued, "Now, Bella, this isn't a coffee internship. If that's what you were expecting I would honestly turn and leave now. This will be much more difficult than that. Although, you seem like the perfect candidate to handle that."

I nodded, entranced by the fact that I would not be getting Lauren's morning coffee. In turn, this made me joyous. "What does it entail, if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned.

Esme shook her head, a small smile still tugging upon her lips. "The manuscript we sent you to pre-edit was done nearly perfectly. I cannot express how happy I was when I heard that you did better than a few people currently on our floor. And by the comments you made, you seem to have a real passion for helping author's find their own voice. That's what were known for here at _Cullen Publishing_. We often take brand new authors off the street and help them to form their words into a story. Now, given that, I would love if you were immediately placed into the editing floor. As an internee, you will help the current editors with the manuscripts that pass through the floor. As you learn the ropes, you will be moved to an overseer of the manuscripts. After that, we can discuss employment if you like the job, and if we feel you have completed your positions well. I know it states in your resume that you have finished your bachelors of college?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. "I received my degree last year."

Esme nodded. "Alright. If you do well as an intern, we will evaluate you in six months. If you are not a correct fit, we can talk about relocating you to another company or letting you go. If you are, we can talk about employment here. All of our employees were interns at one point or another, so please do not let any of them intimidate you. We do not hire anyone off the street without a trial period. So, please enjoy your time here."

By the time Esme had finished her small speech, I was nearly bursting with joy. I had dreamt for so many years to be involved in an editing company. And now I was an intern for a prestigious company that was extremely difficult to even walk through the door in. I had no idea I would be offered a job so soon if I did well. I could only hope that no distractions took me away from the job I had before me. A soft sound of the memory of laughter caught me off guard. Edward would not ruin my chances of working at this business. I would make sure of it.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Esme. It has been my dream for as long as I can remember. I cannot wait to show you what I can do."

Esme smiled. "Now, don't forget that we have another intern starting tomorrow. We will see where he stands, but I usually like to keep my interns together. If you are uncomfortable with this, please let me know."

I shook my head. "I can handle it. I believe it's better to learn from one another anyways, right? Having him there will only help me further."

Esme nodded. "I will send you home for the day to work things over. I am sure that you did not expect to be paid as an intern, so if you have other jobs or academics that need to be sorted through, I can give you the week."

I shook my head. "I made sure that I had saved up some money for this job. My scheduled is clear."

Esme smiled. "That's fantastic to hear. You are a very bright girl, Bella. I can only hope good things for you here. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Angela will show you around. Just have Jessica at the front desk direct you to Angela, wherever she may be in the morning," Esme responded. She stood, leaving her array of papers and the planner upon her desk.

Leaning over, she offered her hand. I stood, careful to avoid my bag beside the chair. I grasped her thin fingers, hoping I did not seem too eager in my handshake.

 **So, Bella begins her first internship with the Cullens! So, what do you guys think of Esme? I know she is normally an interior designer, but I felt as if she were perfect for the job of vice president of my company!**

 **Review and let me know how I did. This story still makes me nervous, so I hope I'm doing well. It's been so long.**

 **Taylor Tonks**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

 **Summary:**

 **From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving little Bella in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly just moved into her apartment building. Summary inside. AH.**

 **Hi, readers!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'm not getting much feedback, so I can only hope I'm doing well.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Chapter 3**

It was nearing noon when I stepped off the bus in front of my large apartment building. Careful of hard cement ground, I watched my steps until I was safely inside the warm building. Once again, I cursed myself for not remembering my jacket this morning as I wrapped my arms around myself. Goosebumps had risen on my skin, and I rubbed effortlessly to make them go away. Finally nearing the elevator, I pressed the shiny silver button, awaiting the descent of the metal box. I adjusted the strap of my bag, the excitement of today's internship radiating throughout my entire body.

After a few minutes of listening to Christmas music (which I did not understand- it wasn't even Thanksgiving, yet!), the elevator finally came to a halt. The doors slid open, and grasping my bag, I made my way to the apartment, all the while praying Alice wasn't home.

I waived my key fab in front of the electric door lock, still questioning why the apartment building didn't have normal keys, and pressed the handle until the door opened.

"Bella! You're home!"

The voice was rather large for such a small human.

"Yes, Alice," I stated, as though it were completely obvious that I was home early.

The scent of cinnamon and burnt… dough made way to my nostrils. I scrunched my nose, hoping that Alice had at least kept the kitchen intact. Breakfast, Alice could handle. Breakfast was fairly easy, as it did not involve much patience and was straight-forward. Baking, on the other hand… Alice nearly burnt down her last apartment when attempting to make a former boyfriend a birthday cake. He was taken to the hospital for minor burns, and Alice didn't hear from him after that.

I made my way through the kitchen, noting Alice standing before the stove. My eyes widened with the sight before me; the before black granite counters were coated in a thick layer of what looked to be flour. A sticky, brown substance coated the floor tiles, causing my movements to come to a halt to avoid sticking my foot in a puddle of the mystery liquid. Weaving my arms across my chest, I stepped back, hoping that Alice had an explanation for what she was doing. Before I could question her, Alice turned around, a cookie sheet in hand.

"You're home awfully early. Did you have a bad day? How was your day? Did you have fun?"

"Alice!" I nearly shouted, immediately quieting the pixie-like girl that stood behind me.

Alice emitted a squeak, sounding much like a mouse. The oven mitts upon her hands must have been growing warm, because she turned to place the cookie sheet atop the stove. I finally noticed what was on the sheet- small, almost black circular discs.

"Alice, you're supposed to bake the cookies… not burn them," I joked, making my way through her… decadent mess. Coming to a stop at the corner cabinet above the coffee maker, I grabbed for the handle.

"That's not fair!" Alice argued. "I got distracted. I was just trying to make you cookies just in case…." Her words trailed off.

"… I didn't get the internship?" I questioned, filling in her blank.

Alice nodded meekly.

Grabbing for a bag of ginger snaps from within the cupboard, I closed the door and turned towards her.

"Thank you, Alice. I had a great day. It was long, but very exciting. Although, right off the bat someone tried to get me fired. The vice president, Esme, is absolutely wonderful. Very creative and very open."

Alice beamed with excitement, nearly bouncing upon the balls of her feet. She shrugged the oven mitts from her hands, placing them upon the messy, flour strewn countertop. "That's amazing, Bells! So, how long is the internship for? I know you didn't get many details in the letter. Wait, someone tried to get you fired?"

I nodded, confirming her observation. Quickly munching on a delicious ginger and cinnamon flavored cookie, I continued, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later. But, Esme reminds me a lot of my mom. Very kind, very understanding. And she said that the internship will be in steps. The company wants to see how well I do in my tasks. If I do well, I can become an employee in as little as six months, or so the girl I was shadowing told me."

"That's it? That's wonderful, Bells! Do you get paid?"

I nodded excitedly. The most terrifying part of being involved with internships is, most of the time, you don't get paid. "Yup. Right now it's just an hourly wage, but if I make the cut and they make me a full-time employee, I'll be bumped to salary."

Alice shrieked with joy before pummeling into me. The wind was knocked out of me as she covered my arms in a tight hug, causing the bag of delicious cookies to fall from my hand. When the pixie had removed herself, the front of my internship clothes were coated lightly in flour. A small spot of dough had clung to the bottom of the shirt, dying the white cotton fabric a light brown.

"I'm so sorry, Bells!" Alice nearly shrieked.

She bounced to the kitchen sink, grabbing for the emerald-colored washcloth that was draped over the sink. I felt a sigh escape my parted lips as Alice glided through the piles of cookie dough to where I stood. She began to scrub at the stain, causing the nice shirt she had given me this morning to become soaked with tap water. The color of the cloth reminded me of this morning, when I had run into- I shook my head. No. I cannot do this to myself.

Alice halted her movements. "What? Did I hurt you?"

Her grey eyes pooled with worry. I merely shook my head, placing the bag of cookies atop the counter behind me. Gently, I tugged the cloth from her hand.

"Let me get it."

Alice pouted, her bottom lip jutted out to resemble a small, very cute puppy. I scorned at her, hoping that she would let the subject drop.

"If I didn't hurt you, than what is it?"

Dammit.

"It's nothing, Alice. I need to go change," I responded, placing the cloth upon the counter.

"Bells, you can't run from me! I'll find out somehow!" Alice taunted, acting much like a small school child.

I felt a sigh escape my parted lips, debating whether or not I should tell Alice about Edward. My brain hurt with the thought of having the conversation with her. Licking my now dry lips, I turned on the spot. Alice had returned to the kitchen, scorning at the poor, innocent cookies that lay upon the metal sheet. She grabbed the cloth I had placed upon the counter and began to wipe up the counter next to the stove.

I looked down for a moment, guilt welling in my stomach. It wasn't Alice's fault that Edward had me so high strung. Plus, she was one of my best friends- I knew I could tell her anything.

"I'll tell you what, Alice. Let me get changed and get these thrown in the wash, and then I'll sit down with you," I suggested.

Alice's head perked up, her black spikes somehow looking even more graceful and perky with flour coating their tips. "Okay!"

I giggled at Alice's bubbliness. I loved my best friend, no matter how much she annoyed the living daylights out of me.

I retreated to my room, shedding the days' worth of clothes. Slipping into a sports bra and clean undergarments, I debated for a moment. Finally, I tossed the bra Alice had bought me into the pile of clothes to clean so I could wear it again. I retreated from my bedroom a few minutes later, adorning comfortable jeans and a band t-shirt. The days' makeup had been wiped from my face and I had captured my hair into a bun, knowing that I would need to sweat a little to clean up Alice's mess in the kitchen. A laundry basket with my internship clothes was tucked beneath my arm.

Alice was on her hands and knees in the kitchen, scrubbing at the hardened cookie dough that had fallen to the floor during her baking extravaganza earlier. I merely smiled before making my way to the laundry room adjacent to the kitchen. When the clothes had been successfully placed into the wash with detergent, I set the dials and made my way back into the kitchen.

"Alice, why don't you take a break? Go clean up. I'll take care of this."

Alice smiled appreciatively; she had never been great with any sort of cleaning products. She stood before trotting happily to the bathroom, the door closing softly behind her. By the time she had resurfaced once more, adorning a mini skirt and black v-neck top, I had nearly completed the clean-up in the kitchen.

"Goodness, Bells, you're amazing," she commented, making her way to the cupboard above the coffee maker. That seemed to be the cupboard to dig into today.

I smiled. "Thanks, Aly. Ready to talk?"

"Hold on- we need refreshments! I have a feeling this is going to take a while," Alice mentioned, giggling like a school girl.

I shook my head, watching as she pulled a can of hot chocolate mix, an unopened jar of hot fudge, a bag of mini marshmallows, and a bag of popcorn kernels from the cupboard. Noting what she was doing, I turned towards the fridge, pulling the butter from the door.

Alice made her way to the stove, placing a deep pot upon a burner.

"So, tell me what happened? Did you run into someone?"

I nodded, adding a small chunk of butter to the bottom. We both relaxed in comfortable silence as the butter melted. Finally, Alice poured in a small cup of kernels, placing the lid to the pot atop the opening.

"Now," she continued, stepping back and placing herself into one of the barstool seats at the table, "what has you in such a tizzy, my dear Miss Bella?" I felt my cheeks grow hot. Turning quickly, I made my way to the single-cup coffee maker. I grabbed two mugs from the cupboard before adding a few spoonful's of hot chocolate mixture to each.

"I know you're blushing, Bella." Alice's voice was determined.

I scorned, righting myself. The sound of sizzling butter and the smell of hot chocolate helped to calm my shaking nerves.

"Okay," I began. "You can't freak out."

Alice raised both dark eyebrows, attempting to read me. Which, most of the time, she was scarily good at. "I don't freak out! Why would I freak out? As long as it's not something drastic it'll be fine! I promise I won't' freak out."

"Alice!" I spoke up, hoping to end another stream of babbling.

"Sorry," she squeaked. "My lips are sealed!"

She pressed both palms against her face, covering her small mouth that was often so loud. I raised a single eyebrow in her direction. She nodded behind her hands, resembling a small child that was playing the 'quiet game'. Finally, I inhaled deeply, attempting to configure my wording in my mind.

Pursing my lips I said, "I… ran into someone in the hallway on my way to work."

Turning once more, I removed the second steaming cup of hot cocoa from beneath the coffee machine. Placing one before Alice, I moved to the cupboard next to the stove. Bending, I grabbed a white and red bowl from beneath, careful of the porcelain as I placed it upon the counter.

"Oh, Bella, you always _run_ into someone. It's, like, a daily thing for you," Alice commented, her grey eyes rolling towards the ceiling. "Where's the real story here?"

I felt a blush lightly touch my cheeks, grateful that it wasn't deep. "It was an… old friend?"

The statement came out more like a question.

"An 'old friend'?" Alice questioned, her voice cynical.

I turned, removing the pot from the stove and pouring the contents into the large bowl. Sprinkling some salt onto the fresh popcorn, I made my way to the table, placing myself in a jar opposite of Alice.

"It was Edward."

Alice's face fell. She immediately stood up and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. For a girl smaller than any woman I had ever met, Alice's grip was strong.

"Oh my gosh, Bells! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he say something? What happened? Do I need to call Rose so we can go beat him? Because I will totally break something if I have to-"

"Alice, Alice!" I interrupted.

She stopped speaking, pulling back. "Yes?"

I merely rolled my own eyes towards the ceiling. "I'm fine. The situation is fine. He didn't even recognize me."

Alice's curious and concerned features began to meld into something of an angry sprite. "He WHAT?"

I merely nodded. "He didn't even recognize me. Said that I looked familiar and asked my name… and I panicked."

"Oh no…," Alice commented. "What did you do?"

Her tone was stern.

"I… may have given him a false name? Well, not really. I'm horrible at lying. So I told him my name was Marie."

Alice stood before me, silent, the steaming mug raised to her lips but no liquid flowing. Which, in turn, was quite shocking. I don't believe there was ever a moment in time that I could get Alice to shut up, let alone silence her with my own actions. Finally, she said, "Bella, you gave him your middle name?"

"Yeah." I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand sheepishly. I was immediately embarrassed by my actions.

"You dumby-!"

"Who's a dumby?" I had never been more happy to hear Rosalie's musical tone from the entryway. She made her way into the kitchen, tugging her black leather gloves from her perfectly manicured fingernails. "Smells like a sleepover in here."

"Bella!" Alice squeaked accusingly.

Rosalie's eyebrows contorted in confusion. "Bella, what did you do?"

I panicked, swallowing the mouthful of dry popcorn. "I ran into my old best friend from my childhood. But, he didn't recognize me, so I gave him a false name…."

The words came out too rushed, too mumbled. Rosalie immediately knew something was wrong.

"Edward? The one who abandoned you when he learned the word 'popularity'?" Rosalie questioned, placing her expensive black clutch atop the dark wooden table.

I merely nodded, unable to form words.

" _And,_ Bella gave him a fake name."

"You did what?!" Rosalie demanded. "Why on Earth would you do that?"

My shoulders tugged into a shrug. I was stuck. "I don't know…," I whispered after a while. "I haven't seen him in a decade, at the least. And when I saw him again, and he didn't recognize me… it hurt. I just… want to see how he would react. I…," I hesitated, unable to put my thoughts into words.

"You wanted to see if he'll recognize you…," Alice finished.

I put my head down, my eyes falling upon the swirling steam tendrils rising from my mug.

"Oh, Bella…," Rosalie sighed. I remained quiet. Rosalie made her way to the coffee maker, pulling down her own mug from the cupboard above. "Looks like I'm going to be here a while. Might as well make myself comfortable.

We spent the rest of the night conversing about past boyfriends and relationships. Rosalie had borrowed a pair of pajamas from me, looking stunning even without makeup in a torn t-shirt. I felt my consciousness fail as the television screen displayed another round of white credits. I looked around quickly- Alice was asleep, sprawled out in the black armchair beside the couch, a blanket set carelessly around her shoulders. Rosalie lay asleep on the floor, her hand close to the now empty bowl of popcorn. Her blonde hair was laid out over a couch pillow, her body curled into a blanket from my bed.

Whatever guys were able to nab my two best friends would be the luckiest guys to walk the Earth.

 **Let's hope that Little Miss Bella doesn't get distracted by anything, or any _one_. She has far too much to do!**

 **Please, review and let me know how I'm doing! I would love to know any questions you have about the story/characters.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Taylor Tonks**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

 **Summary:**

 **From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving little Bella in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly just moved into her apartment building. Summary inside. AH.**

 **Hello, guys. I've recently received a few questions and comments in my reviews:**

Guest: When do you update?

 **I try to update once a week. I never know when that day will be, as I'm very busy, but I will always try to get a chapter up once a week.**

Cheshire15: "…he didn't recognize her? What a punk."

 **Indeed you are right! Although Edward will be his normal charming self in this story, he will also have a clueless, mean side. Don't worry, though! And, I'm glad you caught the shout out!**

 **I want to give a shout-out to sandy4321 and theopallover. I love your reviews, and they encourage me to keep writing!**

 **Now, back to the story!**

 **Chapter 4**

I felt my eyelids flutter as the sound of my alarm echoed around the small apartment. Craning my neck, I flinched, a sharp pain halting my movements. When I had adjusted to the light pouring into the white living room from the large, glass windows, I finally felt my eyes open.

Alice continued to sleep, now curled into a ball, in the depth of the arm chair. Rosalie had her face buried into the couch pillow she had fell asleep on the night before. I began to sit up, pushing my arms above in my head in an attempt to stretch the sore muscles I had gained from sleeping on the couch. My eyes found the flat screen television, where the movie had returned to the DVD menu.

"Bella… turn that damn thing off," Rosalie mumbled, her words muffled into the expensive material of the pillow.

I felt a sigh escape my parted lips. Ignoring my morning breath, I stood from the couch, stretched my back, and made my way into my bedroom. The alarm on my phone was ringing continuously upon the charger, getting louder each minute I did not shut it off. Reaching the phone, I plucked it from the stand and dismissed the alarm. As I moved to lay back down in the comfort of my own bed, and small voice sounded from the living room.

"Isabella Swan! Don't you dare go back to bed!"

"Alice, I'm tired!" I whined.

We went to bed at a decent time, but sleeping on the couch never did anyone justice for sleep.

"I don't care!" Alice's voice sounded once more, her tone more awake. "Get your ass up and in the shower before I get you up."

My eyes became wide with her threat. I always felt the need to test Alice's limits… and I had ended up taking a shower per her request. In bed. After she had thrown an entire bucket of ice water on me.

"Fine!" I bantered, leaving the comfort of my inviting bed.

I picked up the basket of shower toiletries from beside my dresser and made my way into the bathroom. Turning the shower temperature to extremely hot, I began to shed my pajamas, thankful for the steam that began to fill the bathroom. The hot water helped to loosen the muscles that were sending sharp rays of pain throughout my neck. When I had finished showering, I wrapped myself in my fluffy blue towel, exiting the bathroom.

Alice stood in the kitchen, sat atop the counter next to the stove. Rosalie stood before the stove, her blonde hair brushed back into a neat pony tail. She was poking at some eggs with a metal spatula, her eyes showing how tired she still was.

"Bells, your outfit is on your bed," Alice mentioned, her eyes remaining upon the eggs.

Without argument that I could dress myself, I made my way back into the blue bedroom I called home. Alice had laid out a neat black pencil skirt and a blue blouse with a soft tie around the middle. Atop the outfit was another bra and a pair of panties I would have never picked out for myself. Feeling adventurous, I dressed in the outfit she laid out. After adding a layer of brown mascara, a bit of brown eyeliner and some clear chapstick, I exited the room, cell phone in hand.

"I made some breakfast. Enjoy," Rosalie stated.

Although I knew she was attempting to be helpful, Rosalie was not much of a morning person. I was still amazed at how quickly and well she got ready in the morning.

I nodded at the eggs before my eyes fell on the green numbers the stove displayed. My eyes became wide, and I was immediately slapped awake.

7:45

"I'm going to be late!"

Rosalie snapped out of her stupor, her eyes finding the time as well. "How long does the bus take to get to your internship?"

"Ten minutes," I answered, rushing towards the door. I quickly fell into my ballet flats, slipped into my jacket, and stuffed my phone in my purse.

"Wait, Bells, you need food!" Alice called.

I looked up just in time for her to toss me a granola bar. Although, instead of it falling into my hands, it smacked loudly against my forehead, causing Rosalie and Alice to snigger.

"Shut up," I retorted, stuffing the granola bar into my pocket.

"Go!" Rosalie stated.

I barely had time to wish them a good day before I was out the door and down the stairs. As much as I did not want to risk falling, I didn't want to risk running into Edward on the elevator more. I couldn't handle that humiliation right now.

I practically bolted through the lobby, hoping that I had not missed the bus that arrived at seven-fifty. The bus driver had just opened the doors to the bus when I came running out of the building. I'm sure I looked quite silly, in the middle of autumn with a pencil skirt, running towards a bus as if my life depended on it. Suddenly, just as I was nearing the door, my foot caught on the edge of the bus bench. I pushed my hands out to prepare for impact but- it never came.

Someone had roughly caught me by the hand, preventing me from hitting my face. I looked up to see, none other than Edward.

"Are you alright, Marie?" he questioned.

I nodded hurriedly, before standing and glancing at the bus. The bus drive driver –an older gentleman- was looking between me and his watch.

"I'm fine, thank you. But I really have to go! I'm late!"

Without glancing at his face, I rushed to the bus and made my way up the stairs. My brown curls fell around my face heavily, the sweat in my hairline more prominent. I glanced around the bus and placed myself into a seat quickly as the bus driver mumbled something about _young kids_ and _always in a hurry_. My eyes fell immediately to the time displayed on my phone as the bus took off from the sidewalk. I studied the numbers –most likely looking as though I was insane- until we arrived at the Cullen building.

"Be careful now!" the bus driver called to me as I made my way down the narrow steps.

I turned to shoot him a soft smile before practically running into the lobby of the building. Breathing deeply, I stopped before the desk laden in the middle of the lobby. Lauren was not sat in the desk. Instead, a petite girl with curly brown hair sat behind the computer, jotting notes onto a pad before the phone. She placed the phone back into its holder before turning to smile at me.

"Hello, my name is Jessica. What can I do to help you today?"

I already liked Jessica more than I had Lauren. "Hello, Jessica. My name is Bella- I'm the new intern. I was told to-"

"Get Angela for you?" she finished, her tone light.

"Please?"

"No problem," she stated kindly. "I'll have her down in a second. I believe she's showing around the second intern today as well, so you two will be together, per Esme's request."

I recalled my and Esme's talk from yesterday. I nodded at Jessica before turning around, taking another look around the beautiful lobby. The people were just as joyous today as they were yesterday- talking animatedly at one another. The thought that I would possibly have a job here brought a smile to my lips.

"Isabella!"

I turned to see Angela making her way from the glass elevator. A few strands of her dark brown hair had fallen from the bun, framing her face.

"Please call me Bella," I corrected, smiling in Angela's direction.

Angela smiled back, her white teeth showing behind her pale lips. "No problem. We just have to wait for the other intern, and we'll be on our way."

Angela and I exchanged meaningless chatter about our lives while we waited. I learned that she was engaged to a man named Ben, who ran a coffee shop around my part of town. She became Esme's intern a year or so after high school, and then got promoted to Esme's personal assistant not to long after that. I was about to tell Angela about Alice and Rosalie when she glanced behind me and waved someone forward.

A tall man with curling blonde locks and baby blue eyes stepped before me. He was definitely good looking, which brought a light blush to my cheeks. _Not as deep as the type of blush Edward brings to my cheeks…_ I shook my head. No. I could not think like that.

I lifted my bag from the floor as the man made his way to the desk where Jessica was sat. Noting that the zipper was closed, I followed Angela and the other intern to the desk, unsure of where to stand. Angela turned, flashing me a smile.

I nodded. "Likewise. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Jasper smiled, holding out a pale hand.

Jessica handed jasper and I name tags and Angela directed us to the elevator. When we had reached the second floor, Angela stepped from the elevator. Jasper and I followed suit.

"Okay, this is the floor where the beginning work happens," Angela instructed. "Think of the floors like steps- the high you go up, the more gets accomplished on a piece. Here, we receive experts and review them to see if they'll make a good story. Unfortunately, not all that is seen is here makes it to the next floor."

I was taken aback by the attention to detail. It was something I had notice downstairs where the old style of the building pronounced itself. Much of the offices had been modernized. Although the beautiful wooden trim surrounded every wall and doorway of the office, the walls had been dry-walled and painted a light cream color. Metal and wooden desks fell in certain parts of the floor. Every office seen was encased in a thin sheet of glass instead of walls, allowing all the light from the large windows to spill through the floor. The clock upon the wall was made from several metal pieces that formed roses, encasing an ornate looking clock face.

"What happens to the books that don't get published?" Jasper questioned.

"We get with the author. The author is given another chance to review and change their piece, before sending it back. If an author does not want to do this, we shred the story so that no one else will be able to copyright it."

I smiled. "That's actually really neat- I mean, giving author's a second chance."

Angela nodded. I could tell by the way she approached the building that she really cared for her job.

Not paying attention, I ran into another body. My bag flew from my shoulder, falling to the floor. The force must have nudged the zipper open, as my notebooks and papers flew from the bag. My eyes became wide as I noted the long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lauren!" I stated politely, glancing up and down to ensure I had not disgruntled her pressed clothing.

She merely shook her head, and stood. Brushing her knees she shoved some papers in my direction. "I believe these belong to you."

Her face contorted into a scorn as I grasped my papers, watching her feet make their way from me and towards Esme's office door.

"Don't mind her."

I nearly forgot that I had been with Angela, I was so taken aback with everything in the office. I began to grab papers from the floor, attempting to quickly shove them back into my bag before anyone could see what I had brought.

"I feel bad I ran into her," I commented, finally standing.

"Really?" Jasper questioned, his tone trickling with curiosity. "She seemed to have something against you."

Before I could respond, Angela handed me a few papers, tilting her head with curiosity. "Is this a novel? Wait, did you write a book?"

My cheeks immediately became hot. "Yeah, but no one was supposed to see it, I swear. It's just such a habit to bring it everywhere with me so I can finish it…," I finished.

Angela smiled. "Lost your inspiration?" she questioned.

I nodded, tugging my bottom lip into my mouth. "I was hoping that interning here would help," I admitted shyly.

Angela tugged her shoulders into a shrug. "Hey, you never know. I hope it helps. Working here is great."

"I thought she was…," I trailed off, hoping that my words were not too blunt.

Angela nodded thoughtfully. "Esme arranged another meeting with her today, to see if she was worth relocating. I would apparently think not, given the circumstances and her sour attitude."

With that I shoved the rest of the papers into my bag and followed Angela and Jasper back to the ornate elevator. My mind drifted to the woman who had granted me an internship yesterday. She reminded me a lot of my own mother, whom I hadn't seen in years. Renee chose to travel with her current husband, and although I knew she loved me, she loved the thrill of life, too.

Angela spent a few hours with Jasper and I, showing the two of us around the building. I was perplexed by the amount of books, hardcopies, and back-ups the company kept. Every room was filled with more people and more hardcopies. Around lunch time, I felt I had already asked Angela a million questions regarding the company and what my job would pertain.

"Are you sure I'm not asking you too many questions?" I joked, stuffing a piece of spinach into my mouth.

The salad that sat before me was a bit dry, but other than that, the lunch the company offered was decent. I drizzled a bit more Italian dressing in hopes of helping the taste.

Angela giggled, swirling a celery stick through her small container of ranch. "You're fine! I remember my first day- I was amazed by everything here!"

I nodded, sticking a dry tomato and a cold piece of chicken into my mouth. "The only thing I'm confused about is the food quality."

"I can't say it's the best I've ever had, but it's definitely not the worst," Jasper stated calmly.

From spending the day with him, I noted that Jasper must have moved from a Southern state. He was very polite, kind, and had a calming effect on every person around him. Although he adorned professional clothing, I had a feeling that he was laid back in a flannel and jeans when he was comfortable. I couldn't help but think that he would balance out Alice's bubbly attitude rather well.

"C'mon, guys. It's not that bad." Angela plucked a baby carrot from her plate. It had split at the bottom, the discoloration showing how dry the inside of the vegetable must have been. Angela placed it back down upon her place. "Maybe I can talk to Esme about the food menu…."

I couldn't help but to laugh, Jasper quickly following suit. Angela was so sweet- it didn't seem like much to ask for a better lunch menu, but she seemed a little shy about questioning Esme's decisions.

"I'll take the free food," I commented, biting down onto a green olive.

"Alright," Angela began, "We have covered all the floors and the jobs associated. Esme wanted to start both of you off at the bottom, in the same position. She normally likes to keep her interns together. Is that alright with you guys?"

I nodded. "That's what she said when I spoke with her."

"Yeah, she already warned me. And, Bella's not so bad," Jasper jokingly stated.

I stuck my tongue between my teeth. He laughed at my childish antics.

Angela smiled. "Okay, I'll take you guys to the second floor and get you started on reading some excerpts. I'm going to have you shadow two of our best. Jasper, you're going to be shadowing Dimitri. He sounds a lot scarier than he looks. Bella," she turned in my direction, "You're going to shadow Jane. She's nicer than she looks."

Well, that was a bit opposite.

"How long has he been with the company?" Jasper questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. If Angela stated that this Dimitri was one of their best, I'm sure he had a lot of experience under his belt.

"He's been with our company around fifteen years. He knows the in's and out's of book publishing, and can help you with any questions you may have," she responded lightly.

We stood, tossing our leftovers into the trashcan in the large company lounge. Angela led the way through the room and back to the elevator, with Jasper and I following closely behind.

"What about Jane?" I questioned.

Angela's silence was beginning to make me worry.

"Don't worry!" she reassured, pressing the button to the second floor. "Jane takes a little bit to warm up to, but I promise she'll be great in directing you."

The glint in her eye told me otherwise. I followed Angela wearily.

 **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to ask!**

 **I also wanted to propose an idea:**

 **I have been in a great writing mood lately. In my old story days, I would give a chance for readers to win a One-Shot of their choosing (as long as it has to do with our Twilight characters, and our two main lovers!) How do you win, you ask?**

 **The first reviewer to get to 10 reviews gets to pick a plot of their choosing! If interested, go ahead and review(: I'd love to hear your guys' ideas!**

 **COMPETITION COMPLETED. CONGRATS TO CHESHIRE15!**

 **-Taylor Tonks**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

 **Summary:**

 **From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving little Bella in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly just moved into her apartment building. Summary inside. AH.**

Cheshire15: "…I honestly hope she gives him vague answers and if asked, talks about a jerk in vague terms and when he recognizes her he understands it was himself that she was talking about."

 **You are on to something! Not exactly what's going to happen, but let's just say Bella is going to be pretty sneaky about her past when asked.**

Sherylb: She should tell Edward her real name on their "date"…he should feel ashamed.

 **I know it's been a little while, but my school and work hours intertwined unexpectedly, so I've been having a difficult time getting in any extra time.**

 **Please enjoy, and know that I still am updating, even if it takes just a bit longer!**

 **Chapter 5**

As I shook Jane's hand, I immediately knew that this was going to be an interesting day. She had a very tight grip- opposite of my own soft one. Jane was a short, petite woman. Her platinum blonde hair was tied tightly into a knot on the back of her head, giving the impression of a very strict figure. Her eyes, such a deep shade of brown they almost looked red gave me quite a surprise when she first set her gaze upon me. Her desk described whom she was to a tee- everything neatly placed, every paperclip set neatly in its tray, and every paper filed correctly into her organizer.

Jane barely spared me two glances as she explained what she was doing (which involved a lot of paperwork, and a lot of notes). It was difficult to keep up–for the first time since I had begun English classes in high school. At promptly five o' clock, Jane lowered her papers, brushing a loose hair back into her neat bun.

"I hope that wasn't too much for you to handle," she stated, her voice stern, although, I was sure I heard a hinted undertone of concern.

I merely shook my head. "I'm a fast learner, so I'm sure I'll pick it up in no time. I'm determined to do well here."

Jane nodded, and for the first time in four hours, her pale lips pulled back into a tight smile. "Good. You seem bright, and a good fit for this company."

Relief bubbled in my stomach. "You think so?"

Jane laughed, the sound resembling more of a cackling chicken then anything, but it was a laugh, nonetheless. "Don't push it."

I laughed with her for a moment, stretching my back. "Only one question?"

Jane turned, her smile gone, the business having taken over her features. "Yes?"

"How on Earth do you stand for so long!?" I stated, rather loudly while the muscles in my back stretched with grief.

Jane chuckled once more, her eyes glinting in the light. "I honestly get lost in what I'm doing. So, I really don't notice after a while."

I nodded, agreeing. At first, the time had kind of dragged, although as the day went on, I couldn't believe how fast the time had flew. "I suppose that's why I stood for so long, huh?"

Jane merely nodded. A long moment of silence followed as she neatly stacked the book she was currently editing, securing the pages with a large, black binder clip. Finally, she glanced in my direction.

"I hope to work with you again, Isabella."

I felt no need to correct her, as I had already done so several times. Instead, I chose to nod. "You, as well."

Jane placed her papers into her briefcase before turning to head to the elevator. Halfway there, she turned, finding me still standing before her desk.

"Are you coming?" she questioned, pushing the button to signal the elevator.

I nodded, a bit too animatedly, before following her into the beautiful glass elevator. I watched the rooms as we descended to the bottom floor; everyone was packing up for the day. Papers were being thrown and shoved into others' faces, people were laughing and rejoicing for the end of the day. Desks were pushed aside as people made their way to the elevators. Soon enough, Jane and I were not alone, and instead were pushed into a back corner. She merely rolled her eyes, the red color of her irises reflecting off the glass as her gaze met the ceiling. Finally, we were released from the elevator.

"Do I not have to clock out?" I questioned quickly as we approached the main door.

Jane shook her head. "Salary. Esme didn't let you know?"

I raised a single brown eyebrow. "She didn't go into detail about _how_ I would get paid. Just told me I had a trial period for six months."

Jane nodded. "Mm. I'll have to speak with her tomorrow. Why don't you go write your name at the front desk, so she'll know when you left. Just in case."

I agreed quickly. "Okay, that sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am."

And with her farewell, Jane was out the door. I swear I saw her loosen the bun at the back of her head, although I turned before I could see how long her hair was. I made my way back to the desk quickly, hoping to catch Jessica before she left for the day. I found Angela speaking with her, a happy smile plastered across her face.

"Hello," I quietly interrupted.

Angela turned, her smile becoming possibly brighter when she noted whom was speaking to her. "Bella! How was your official first day?"

I smiled in return. "It was great! Jane isn't so bad."

She shook her head. "Nah. She acts tough, but it's just an act. Jane is one of our best."

I nodded. "I can see why. She told me to write down my name at the desk in case so Esme knows how many hours I clocked?"

"You should be on salary, Ms. Swan," Jessica interrupted politely.

"That's what Jane said," I answered, "But Esme never explained if I had to clock in or clock out."

Jessica tilted her head, as though she were contemplating. "I'll tell you what? Write it down here, and I can make an appointment for you to speak with her tomorrow about how you're going to get paid."

"That would be great. Thanks, Jessica," I complimented. She smiled sweetly, before handing me a small notepad and a purple pen. I quickly scribbled my information before handing it back. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Bella. I really think you'll like it here," Jessica returned, taking the notepad from my hand.

"I do, too," Angela commented. "No, go home! Enjoy your family!"

Not wanting to correct Angela about my lack of a family (other than Alice and Rose, of course), I waved and turned, making my way from the building. As I boarded the bus and awaited the journey home, I became lost in thought. All day, my mind had been wiped of anything and everything that didn't involve English or editing. Now that I was to myself, the piercing emerald green irises I studied as a child evaded every memory, every thought. I could not believe he was back in my life.

My mother had always told me that everything happens for a reason, but that doesn't mean that I believed her. I couldn't help but think that something may come of Edward being back, no matter how much it pained me to say so. My heart ached for the friend I had lost years ago, but was also tightly guarded, telling me to simply push him away and let things be.

As my apartment building came into view, I stood, tugging on the bus line.

"Isabella? Bella Swan?"

My eyes became wide with realization. Slowly, I turned, my eyes falling upon russet skin and black hair, which was once tied into a loose pony tail, but was now cropped short atop his head. He stood next to a nice looking girl with a soft smile. Her pale skin, light brown eyes and long, flowing brown hair showed she was not of the same descent as Jacob. Her stomach was swollen, indicating that she had been pregnant for some time.

"Hey… Jacob…," I stuttered, overthrown by how much of my past had been coming back to haunt me.

"Wow, Bells, it's been forever," Jacob noted, shoving his large hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

I merely nodded, pursing my lips. "Yeah. Forever." I couldn't help the sad tone that my tongue conveyed.

Jacob flinched visibly. Instead of addressing the situation, he pushed, "Hey, Bells, this is my wife, Nessie. Nessie, this is Bella, an old friend."

 _Nessie_ held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I've heard a lot about you." Her face indicated that all the things she heard were good, but there was a sad glint in her light brown, almost caramel colored eyes.

"You as well. Nessie is an interesting name," I commented politely.

She shook her head, a smile gracing her lips. "My mom, Stephanie, was a bit obsessed with clashing names she liked. It was a horrible decision on her part, so I just go by Nessie."

"Oh," I stated, the surprise clear in my tone. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, waving a hand nonchalantly. The bright glint of a small, but elegant diamond ring shown on her finger. I tilted my head, surprisingly happy that Jacob had grown up and settled down. It was one of our main problems when we had been dating- he had a hard time settling, and had eventually cheated on me with a girl from his reservation. She hadn't known he cheated, so, being the tough native she was, punched him and moved on. The scar still shown on Jacob's bottom lip, pale compared to his dark skin.

I glanced out the window, noting the bus was coming to a halt. "It was nice running into you, Jacob. It's been a long time." I felt a sigh escape my parted lips.

"Same, Bells. Maybe we can get together sometime. You can bring the girls, or your boyfriend?" he questioned.

Although he had seemed to grow up, his tone threw me off. Instead of denying that I had a boyfriend, I simply pushed forward. "Yeah, we'll have to do that. It was nice to meet you Nessie."

She smiled at me, before lacing her fingers with Jacob's. He smiled down at her, the love showing clearly in his eyes. I knew immediately that I was happy for the two. With a final wave, I exited the bus, thinking about Jacob's proposition. Did I want to show up without a date?

I stepped from the bus, careful of the hard cement. My mind was distracted as I made my way through the lobby, digging through my purse for my apartment keys. I barely registered as I pushed the button for my floor, awaiting my ascend upwards. Although, it never came.

As the shining elevator doors began to close, a musical voice shouted, "Hold the elevator!"

"Dammit," I signed beneath my breath, surprising even myself.

I rarely swore, although this situation seemed to bring out the worst in me. I couldn't handle two lost friends in under ten minutes! My face nearly dropped as the elevator doors slipped open, revealing a very handsome face with radiating green eyes. I took a step back, debating whether or not I should greet the man before me, or turn around and run towards the stairs without another word. If I ran now, I could make it to the stairs with minimal tripping. Maybe only once or twice.

Before I could turn, the elevator had come to a close. Edward smiled a daring crooked smile, leaning against the wall to his right. "Marie! Fancy meeting you here."

I raised a single eyebrow, although my knees waivered a bit. Oh, no. He was attempting to charm me.

"Hello… Edward," I stated, the hesitation clear in my voice. "It helps that we both live in the same building."

His crooked smile shifted a bit, as if he were confused by my reaction. I had attempted to smile, though I'm sure my smile resembled more of a taut line. Instead, I tugged my bottom lip between my teeth nervously.

"I have a question for you," he began.

 _Oh no._ "Hmm?" was all I could release.

"I wanted to know if sometime, you'd like to get coffee with me. I know you said you were busy with your new job, but I could really use a friend's company," he stated finally, his smile never wavering.

 _A friend?_ The two words made me feel more comfortable and more irritated all in the same way.

Out of pure curiosity (at least, that's what I tried to tell myself), I questioned, "Which shop?"

Edward's face seemed to light up. The green irises I remembered so well flashed with excitement. I could remember the times that he was simply excited to see me after school. When class was through, we would always walk home together. Every Friday, he'd buy me ice cream from a local shop. During the long winter months, he would buy me hot chocolate instead. Charlie made a good amount of money from his job as Police Chief in our small town of Forks, Washington, but he didn't always have extra to give me for something as trivial as a cup of hot chocolate. I often hated when Edward bought me things, but he didn't mind- his parents had money. His father was the local lawyer, and his mother a nurse's practitioner. Most of the time, he bought it before I could prevent him from doing so.

Breaking from my revere, I found Edward staring at me. "I'm sorry, I spaced…."

Blood pooled in my cheeks. I looked towards the shining marble floor in attempt to cover up my blush. Damn him! Making me blush after all these years. As it happened, I felt hot anger bubble in the pit of my stomach. Before I could finish, Edward spoke up.

"It's okay. I suggested the Crow. It sounds strange, but it's this really old neat wooden building turned coffee shop. Downstairs there's a large bar that sells everything from coffee to whiskey, and upstairs is a lounge. The walls are lined with books." He glanced at me, noting that my exterior had changed at the mention of a book. "I'm sorry, I'm ranting," he commented, pushing his hands into his pockets nervously.

Edward? Nervous? I couldn't believe it, even before my own eyes.

"That's okay," I responded. "It sounds… interesting, nonetheless. They sell food, correct?" Immediately I regretted my question.

I knew I accidentally accepted his request and opened up a can of worms. I also knew that the shop _did_ indeed sell food. The Crow was the new coffee house Rosalie and I had taken Alice to when it opened. I had no idea why I basically just agreed to go out with him. _Or did I want to?_ No! I was not curious to how he was, or what he's been up to all these years.

"Yes! Everything from bar food to comfort food. It's my favorite place to go to study and read. And, the coffee's pretty amazing," Edward stated, his musical voice wrapping me into a state of both comfort and annoyance.

As Edward finished his sentence, the elevator lurched lightly, the doors sliding open. A man and a woman stood just outside the now open doors. Their russet skin matched the dark, fine hair and near black eyes. The man's long hair was pulled swiftly into a long ponytail that draped down the length of his back. The woman's hair was straight, long and down, resting gently against her blouse. I shifted my head to the side. I recognized this couple from somewhere.

"Excuse me, can I get onto the elevator?" the man questioned kindly.

Glancing towards Edward, I noticed he still leaning against the side of the elevator, effectively blocking the door. He nodded and moved gracefully, putting an arm out to hold the doors for the man and woman.

"Thank you very much," the woman chimed.

I nearly gasped as she passed, a wave of heat blowing her hair from her cheek. A gnarled, long scar covered the length of one side of her face. Biting my lips, I knew where I recognized this couple, although I chose not to speak up quite yet. My nervousness about my past enveloped me.

I quickly stepped out before they could see my reaction. The elevator doors closed silently behind me, and I was left alone with Edward to walk down the long hallway my apartment.

"Did you know them?" Edward questioned.

I nodded gently, debating whether or not telling him would reveal my secret. "Yeah," I stated finally. "I once dated someone close to them. It's not a big deal now- it was a long time ago."

Edward nodded, the light grace of his movements beginning to bring me annoyance. "I'm sorry. That must be difficult."

I merely nodded. "It's okay- like I said, it was a long time ago."

Edward's crooked smile graced his lips once more, "So, how about this Friday night?"

I shook my head, remembering that I had unknowingly agreed to visit the new coffee shop with him. Damn my inability to ever say 'no', I simply nodded. "Sure. But, I need some time to get ready, so I'm going to need an hour or so after I get home from my internship."

"That's alright- take your time. I'll see you Friday, Marie." His charm practically radiated off him, making my knees falter once more.

He quickly ran a hand through his bronze hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, though attempted to not show it. I attempted to hold myself up- there was no way I could let Edward Mason harm me again. He broke my heart once, even if we were just friends. I refused to let that happen again.

"See you than," I repeated, stopping before my apartment door.

I quickly held the electronic key fab over the lock, listening for the resounding _click._ Once instead, I pressed my back up against the closed door. Allowing my eyes to fall closed, I inhaled a deep breath of air. I needed to get my emotions under control, or tonight would be really interesting.

Christmas music echoed throughout the small apartment. Usually I found myself completely annoyed with the thought of Christmas music in October, but it somehow helped to calm my racing thoughts. Taking a breath, I placed my bag upon the floor by the entry table and tossed my keys into the bowl Alice kept on the table. Of course, she couldn't keep the bathroom sink clear of items, but she could put a bowl by the door for our keys. Sliding my shoes off, I made my way into the apartment, all the while hoping Alice didn't notice-

"You're blushing! Bella, why are you blushing?" Alice immediately questioned the moment I stepped foot into the kitchen.

"How do you always know?" I demanded, making my way to the cabinet that held my snacks.

"Spill."

I felt a sign pass my parted lips. Great.

 **Well, Bella's in quite a pickle. We'll just have to see how she does!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **-Taylor Tonks**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

 **Summary:**

 **From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving little Bella in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly just moved into her apartment building.**

Book Lover: I really hope this is permanent, I would hate to have to read another different version.

 **I know, it's been stressful. But, I really believe this is for the best. I love this version, and I hope you will, too.**

Book Lover: Please Update Soon! I need to know how you're going ot change the other chapters and where you're going with this story!

 **I know, I haven't been keeping, but I promise I'm trying! My schedule seems to have fallen into place, so there's that!**

Book Lover: I thik I like this version better than the other one. Good chapter by the way. Oh, and why is Alice listening to Christmas music in October?

 **Well, thank you. Alice is… Alice. She's different and quirky, and a lot of people listen to Christmas music in October!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Read to the end and find out what the title is for my one-shot that Cheshire15 helped to configure!**

 **Thanks again for reading(: Now, on to another chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

I hesitated answering Alice. In my silence, Alice made her way from the kitchen and into the living room. She began to clean up the remains of last night's slumber party. Well, attempting to clean anyways. She had strewn the blankets over the back of the couch, thrown the pillows onto the arm chair, and was in the midst of picking up the food that was atop the coffee table before I asked a much needed question.

"Need some help?" I questioned, making my way to the large radio system that sat beneath the flat-screen television.

Alice nodded. "Please! Just go get changed first. I wouldn't want a soda stain on your nice blouse."

"Mkay," I commented, turning the volume dial so the Christmas music was simply a faded background noise.

As soon as I had departed the room, I heard the music's volume rise once more, causing me to roll my eyes towards the ceiling. After shedding my daily work clothes and tossing them into the hamper, I shrugged into a comfy pair of Harry Potter themed sweat pants and a white tee shirt. Finally comfortable, I made my way back out into the living room, finding Alice on the floor.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I questioned quickly, a dark eyebrow quirked.

She glanced up and smiled at me sheepishly, slightly shifting her weight so I could see a dark red stain on the floor.

"Trying to get this out," she stated, as though it were a rather obvious outcome.

I felt a gasp escape my lips. "Alice, that didn't spill last night, did it?"

She shook her head, black hair bouncing gracefully. "Nope. I accidentally pushed it over the edge when I was cleaning the table."

I pursed my lips. "Hold on a moment."

Turning, I made my way back into the kitchen. When I was before the kitchen sink, I bent, opening the door and grabbing a carpet cleaning solution from beneath. Shifting the bottles aside, I grabbed a neatly folded, although stained, cloth from a basket in the back. I knew I was stalling, and I knew that I only have a short amount of time until Alice hounded me with questions as to why I was blushing. It was a miracle that she had waited this long to ask in the first place.

When I had returned to the living room, Alice was busy shoving wrappers and loose candies and popcorn into the porcelain popcorn bowl. Her grey eyes followed my movements, and I knew she was about to burst at the seam.

Spraying the solution on the carpet, I had just bent to press the cloth into the strands when Alice nearly shouted, causing my body to jump- I swear the windows rattled.

"Well, missy! Why are you blushing? You can't avoid me forever!" she demanded, her voice exasperated.

"Why are you so loud?" I whined, lifting the cloth and folding it to press the other side into the carpet.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

I felt a sigh escape my lips. "Fine. I ran into Edward again."

Alice was quick to retort, "And he makes you blush every time because…"

I felt my shoulders pull into a shrug as I sat back, balancing upon my feet with my knees in the air. I hesitated for a moment, setting the bottle of solution onto the table and tossing the now soiled cloth beside it.

Finally, I spoke, "I don't know. He brings up a lot of memories. Some I'd like to forget…-"

"-and others you want to hold onto?" Alice questioned, filling in my blank.

I felt my chin pull into a nod. "Yeah. I suppose."

Alice excused herself, and I could hear the candies fall into the trash can. Finally, when the large bowl echoed around the basin of the sink, she returned, another cleaning cloth in hand. I grabbed it from her, spraying more solution into the now pink spot on the white carpet.

"Bells, you have to be honest with him. Does he still think you're a girl named Marie that he has no memory of?" Alice questioned, placing herself in the pile of throw pillows in the arm chair.

I merely nodded. "Yeah. I just… I don't know Alice. Something in me feels horrible, but another part wants me to… I don't know."

I shook my head.

"You want him to remember you. We already went over this," Alice stated gently.

I felt hot tears tickle the corner of my eyes. Quickly shaking my head, I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I refused to let him get to me again. It's been too long for Edward to keep effecting me the way he did when we were younger.

I nodded. "You're right. I need to tell him. Friday will be a great time… considering I agreed to go out with him for coffee."

"YOU WHAT?!"

I heard the front door fall closed, and I immediately knew Rosalie was inside. After she had discarded her belongings, she made her way into the living area of our apartment.

"What did Bella do now?"

I scorned, weaving my arms across my chest. "Why is it always me that does something wrong?"

Rosalie's perfect red lips pulled back into a gentle smile. "Because, somehow, you always seem to get yourself into trouble."

Rose's hair was pulled back into a beautiful, curled ponytail. Her outfit dictated that she had a long day at work, as her button-up blouse was pulled out of her black pencil skirt, and she had already removed her shoes and panty-hose.

"Oh," I mentioned, "how are you always here when I'm having a problem?"

Before Rosalie could answer, Alice piped up, "Yeah, you're here so much you might as well move in."

Rosalie chuckled. "As much as I would love that idea, this place is not big enough for the three of us." She turned to me. "And, another note, I don't know. I just always come here after work, and lately, Bells, you've been in a lot of trouble. Is this about Edward?"

I could feel the hot blood pool in my cheeks.

"You can take that as a 'yes'," Alice commented smugly.

"Shut up, Aly," I taunted, lifting myself back into a standing position.

The stain in the carpet has disappeared almost completely. I silently thanked Grandma Swan's secret stain remover recipe. Thoughts of my grandmother brought me back to Forks, Washington. Which, in turn, of course brought flashes of emerald green irises and locks of bronze hair.

"Bells?"

I lifted my head. "Hmm?"

"Stop getting distracted and answer the question please," Alice taunted, her arms weaved around her chest.

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, chewing on the edge slightly. "Which was…?"

Rosalie rolled her ice blue irises. "Why on Earth would you accept a date with the guy?"

I felt my face flush. "I didn't accept a _date_. I told him we could have coffee, and I was adamant about being friends."

Alice quirked a dark eyebrow. "But, were you really?"

I felt my chest heave with a sigh. "Well, I made it clear that I was very busy and-"

"So, you didn't deny the date?" Rosalie demanded, clicking her perfectly manicured nails against the wall she was leaning against.

For such a beautiful person, Rosalie had a rather kind soul. I often forgot how she was treated by her boyfriend Royce in college, and how she longed for a long, lasting relationship.

"I don't know. I'll tell him my name, alright. I'll make sure the "date" won't go to waste," I stated finally in a huff.

"Bells, I know you don't want to, but being honest is best. You don't want him to lead you on like he did when you were kids…," Alice explained gently.

I shook my head. "He didn't lead me on. He didn't even know I liked him. He just… left me when he went to high school. My heart breaks more over our friendship than a possible relationship."

"I know, sweetie," Rosalie consoled, "but it's best to not prod at the poisonous snake with a stick if avoidable."

I made my way to the couch, throwing myself into the pile of blankets Alice had neglected to fold. With my face pressed into the arm of the couch, I let out a muffled, "I know!"

"I've got an idea!" Alice commented, starting Rosalie and I both.

I shifted my head, peeking out from beneath my fallen fortress of blankets. Alice was bouncing upon the balls of her feet, excitement clear in her eyes.

"Care to share with the class?" Rosalie questioned.

"Let's go out!" Alice nearly shouted.

I quickly shook my head, knowing what Alice's version of 'going out' meant.

"No, no, no, no, oh, and don't forget 'no'!" I immediately shot down the idea.

Alice's face dropped. "But…but why…," she began.

"Alice, I have to work tomorrow. I can't screw up this internship," I stated, placing myself into a sitting position. I did not remove the blankets, though, choosing to drape them across my lap instead.

Alice huffed, placing her hands upon her hips. "I didn't say that we had to go clubbing! Just to dinner and maybe some light dancing."

"Alice, are you sure it's a good idea? It's the middle of the week!" Rosalie made her comment.

Alice shrugged. "That just means we'll be able to get a table faster! C'mon, girls, we could all use a break. And, the middle of the week is the perfect time for that."

I sighed, my hot breath blowing my long bangs from my nose. "Fine, but I get to dress _myself_. Deal?"

"And I get to borrow some clothes," Rosalie concluded. "I'm not going out in my work clothes."

Alice pouted, although she knew that it was not a battle she could win. Finally, after a long moment of debating with herself, she stated, "Fine. Be ready in twenty. And, Rose, you're here so often we have clothes of yours. I think they're in a basket in the laundry room."

I nodded as confirmation. "Check the green basket on the dryer."

"Thanks!" Rosalie stated before making her way down the hallway and into the laundry room.

Lifting myself from the couch, I quickly made my way to my bedroom, closing the door and locking the knob before Alice could come in and "help" me get ready. Shedding the clothes I had wanted to be in for the rest of the night, I tugged on a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a form-fitting tee shirt. Turning to glance at myself in the mirror, I grabbed the clip that was keeping my long locks in a messy bun, allowing the brown curls to fall free over my shoulders. After rubbing a bit of lip gloss over my lips, I grabbed a pair of converse and made my way from the comfort of my small bedroom.

Alice was stood in the kitchen, tapping her food rapidly against the floor. She had dressed down, most likely knowing I would not dress up, in a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose teal blouse that hung over her pale shoulder. Rosalie soon made her way into the kitchen, her hair having been taken from the high pony tail and her lipstick rubbed off. She was adorning a pair of blue skinny jeans and white blouse that emphasized her curves. Both of them had attempted to dress down for my sake, but I still felt completely underdressed, although this happened every time we went out.

"Ready?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, ma'am!" I commented, pulling my taught hand from the corner of my eyebrow in a mock salute.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I've decided on a bar called _The Volturi_. It's a small, classy bar with good food and a dance floor."

"Bells, do you have any shoes I can borrow? I really don't want to wear my black heels if we're going to a place to dance," Rosalie stated.

"Sure, there's a pair of black flats by the door," I returned.

Rosalie nodded thankfully and Alice began to lead the way from the apartment. Grabbing her thin black coat and purse from beside the door, she opened the door into the long hallway. Rose and I followed suit, hoping to catch up with Alice's tiny, yet quickly moving legs. Soon enough, we were taking the elevator down below the lobby, Alice having pressed the button for the parking garage beneath the building.

"No bus?" I questioned."

"Not when I have a Porsche!" Alice sounded almost offended that I had offered public transportation.

"You're so dramatic sometimes," Rosalie commented, pulling her red coat tightly around her small figure.

Alice feigned a woman falling, "Love the drama dear. It's part of what makes me so great."

I felt a giggle escape my lips. "Yeah, yeah. How far away is this place?"

"Only a few minutes. We're in the city now! Your small town will never measure up to how quickly we can get around here!" Alice stated loudly, her melodic voice echoing around the confined space of the elevator.

I merely shook my head, my body jolting as the elevator came to a halt. Making my way from the small metal box, I followed Alice to a far corner, where her precious yellow Porsche was parked away from other cars. She rubbed her hand over the glossy paint, as she did every time she was near her car. As I lowered myself into the tight, leather back seats, I felt pride for Alice. Her parents had always paid for her way, including her college education. When she had graduated college, Alice got a job for a prestigious designing company here in the city. Her beloved Porsche was the first thing she had purchased on her own. Although it was a bit much for my taste, Alice took rather good care of the small car-

I nearly flew into the right seat as Alice took off, her speed causing gravity to take control of my body. She took rather good care of her care _except when she was driving_. The car began to ascend the small hill that lead from the parking garage, the setting sun casting hues of orange, red and yellow into the car.

"Holy crow, Alice!" I shouted from the backseat.

Sunglasses now adorned Alice's grey eyes. "Hmm?" she questioned gently, as though she had no clue as to what I was yelling at her for.

"What Bella means is: slow the hell down!" Rosalie intervened, her hands resting tightly around her seat belt.

"I'm not even going fast! Oh, and look, we're here," Alice stated, expertly directing the car into a tight parking spot.

I glanced through the back window at the building behind the small car. It was large for a bar, the walls made of neatly painted white brick and metal trimmings. An elegant neon sign hung over the main doors, cleverly displaying the name _The Volturi_. I could hear the music that was coming from within, although it didn't seem too loud. With Rosalie's help, I was able to remove myself from the back seat of the Porsche. Alice had already made her way to the entrance of the bar, where a large man in black was stood before the clean, metal doors.

"Hey, Alice! Welcome back," he greeted her.

"Those two are with me," Alice related back to him as she thrusted a thumb over her shoulder in Rose and I's direction.

Rosalie rolled her grey eyes. "How on Earth does Alice know everyone everywhere we go?"

I merely shrugged, following Rose to the door. "She grew up in the city?"

"The city is a big place, Bells," Rosalie commented.

She had to raise her voice, as the inside of the building was ab it louder than outside. I stood back, relishing in the classic scene before us. Although the building resembled a bar upon the inside, it was much brighter than the family bars I was used to, and much more open. An open metal bar stood in the middle of the room, forming a square with a single entrance for servers. Hundreds of liquor bottles of all kinds glistened in the light behind the bar, carefully placed along wooden shelves. Beside the bar was a small dancefloor. Multi-colored lights shown onto the floor, brightening the mood almost immediately. I figured the music was coming from an empty DJ booth ahead of the dance floor, laden into the wall. An expensive looking stereo system was throbbing with the music in the booth. Several metal tables and plush boots lined the walls, a sign welcoming guests inside to seat themselves.

"Wow," was all I could muster.

"I know!" Alice responded, the excitement clear in her tone. "Isn't it great? And the food is a great price, too!"

She made her way to a table, shifting the chair so she could jump into it. A server came and got our drink orders (mine remained a water with lemon no matter how much Alice pushed). We were comfortable when our food arrived about twenty minutes later, conversing about everything from boys to our jobs. I was munching on my noodles when Rosalie mentioned that she was in the field for a new job. Rosalie had always worked for her ex-boyfriend Royce's company, Royals Realty. The family sold million dollar houses around the world. With Rosalie being beautiful and smart, she had been able to keep up with the job easily, irritating Royce to no end, as her numbers always came in higher than his. It was great income for her, and she was good at it. Although, the more I got to know Rosalie, the more I figured out that she was a hands on girl.

"What do you want to do instead?" Alice questioned.

"I want to open a mechanics shop," Rosalie stated confidentially.

Alice nearly spit out her martini. "Mechanic? You want to be a mechanic?"

Rosalie simply nodded. "I like cars. I actually minored in the field in college. I just majored in business management to help me get my realtor license when I met Royce."

"How come we never heard about this?" I demanded, sticking a mozzarella stick into my mouth. I nearly moaned as the hot cheese exploded. The food here was incredible, and incredibly priced!

Rosalie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I never thought I could make it work. But I met this great guy named Emmett, and get this: he didn't flirt with me! He just asked me how I was and told me about his mechanics garage."

I raised a single eyebrow. "Where did you meet this Emmett?"

"At work," Rosalie mentioned. "He was interested in getting a new home, and I was helping him out when I let it slip that I own a BMW M3. He was so ecstatic, he started to tell me about his garage."

Alice's shoulders pulled into a shrug. "Are you interested in him?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No, I'm off dating for now. But, he was extremely nice, and offered me a business proposition. Which is the reason I came to see you girls today in the first place."

"What was it?" I questioned, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Before she could answer, I felt a light tap on my right shoulder. _Oh no. Please don't be Ed-_

"Mike?"

"Bella! I knew it was you!" Mike stated, pulling me into an awkward hug, as I was still seated upon the chair.

Mike was definitely not the person I had expected to see. "Yeah… how are you?" I questioned, my tone curious, although my body was awkwardly fidgeting.

Mike was a guy I had met while attending college. He had shared a few select classes, and he often asked me out. But, being the study-hard good-doer that I was, I always turned him down, choosing instead to study and not be involved in the typical drama that ensued in college. He had asked me every year for four years to go to parties at this frat house with him, although I always turned him down. His baby face had thinned out, creating a graceful chin, although his dimples were still rather prominent. His blonde, unruly locks were cut short, and his baby blue eyes were bright. He looked a lot better than he had even in college, having evaded the final stages of acne and awkward college drinking parties.

"I'm great! It's so great to see you! I'm actually in here with some friends as well. Do you remember Eric Yorkie?"

I nodded carefully. Eric had left me alone in college, knowing how awkward Mike had made me feel. I was unsure as to how he knew, but I never complained. "Yeah, I remember him."

"Hey, Bella, now that we're older, do you think I could get that date?"

 _Oh no._ I was hoping that Mike had gotten over my college days rejection, but I hadn't hoped he would keep trying. I turned to glance in Alice and Rosalie's direction, my features pleading.

"Sorry, Mike, but Bella's… taken," Alice quickly dished.

My pleading features fell instantly. How was I ever going to prove that? Damn Alice, and her too quick thinking.

"Yeah," Rosalie began to help out.

Mike's face fell, and I immediately felt guilt welling in the pit of my stomach. Before I could say anything, he began to speak again.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're happy. What's his name?" he questioned, his tone light.

"Sorry, Mike, there's not a lot of time!" Alice interrupted. "We're just finishing up here! We'll have to catch up with you guys later."

Mike nodded, watching as Alice threw down a few twenties onto the table.

"It was nice to see you, Bella. Maybe we can go out for a friendly cup of coffee sometime?"

Pursing my lips, I contemplated for a moment. "Sure, Mike, that sounds great."

His smile returned, the whiteness of his teeth nearly blinding me. He retreated as Alice stood, placing her jacket over her shoulders.

"Another guy from your past?" Rosalie questioned.

I simply nodded. "This time it was college."

How many more people from Forks were going to pop up into my life?

 **This one was a bit longer, but I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. Bella is getting tangled in quite a few webs. I hope it doesn't come around to bite her in the butt!**

 **As far as Cheshire15's one shot goes, I'm sorry it has taken so long. But, it is up, and you can now check it out! I titled it: Just A Fool.**

 **-Taylor Tonks**


	8. Chapter 7

**From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving little Bella in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly just moved into the same building. AH.**

 **Hello, readers! I have a favor to ask. Let me know how you picture Bella telling Edward about her true identity. Leave me a review with your best scenario. In a way, I'm attempting to make this interesting. In another, I would simply love to hear your guys' ideas.**

Booklover: I really like this chapter. By the way, how much more people from Forks are actually going to show up in this large city?

 **Who knows? Bella is going to run into quite a few people, but I'll give you a clue: the more people she runs into, the closer Bella and Edward get.**

Chapter 7

The week passed by rather quickly, and before I realized it, Friday afternoon had approached. I waved goodbye to Angela and Jessica, turning to make my way from the building. Before I had made my way through the front door, I heard my name being called.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned, perhaps too quickly, nearly tripping on my own feet. When I had stabilized myself, I glanced up, noticing Jasper was jogging across the lobby floor. His blonde curls bounced as he made his way towards me.

"Oh hey, Jasper. What's up?" I question, tucking the most recent excerpt of a story Jane had left me to edit beneath my arm.

Jasper nodded, finally standing before me. "I was wondering if you wanted to get together some time."

I hesitated. Jasper was very kind, but he wasn't really my type. Well, on one hand, Jasper was the nicest guy I had met so far in the city. On the other hand, I could really only see the two of us being friends. I knew I was taking a while to respond as I contemplated how to let Jasper down kindly.

Finally, I stated, "Well… umm…."

 _Really clever, Bella_.

Suddenly, Jasper's laughter broke me from my thoughts. I found his eyes, the baby blue irises reflecting the light of the lobby. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, my cheeks becoming hot. After a long minute of laughing, Jasper stated, "Bella, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just don't have a lot of friends here in the city. Well, make that no friends here in the city. You seem nice, and I was just wondering if we could hang out some time- maybe get a cup of coffee. That's all."

He held his hands up, as though he were surrendering a battle. Relief flooded my stomach, and I was able to inhale a deep, relaxing breath. After a moment, I began to laugh along. Jasper had a calming effect on me, and I was not complaining. He seemed to calm down any room he entered.

"I'm sorry," I stated, the words laced with laugher. "I kind of panic when anyone asks me out. I'm kind of shy. I would love to hang out sometime. I think my friends Alice and Rosalie would really like you, too."

Jasper nodded, his smile revealing bright white teeth. "Sounds great. I could really use a friend. It's been a while since I've been out."

"I understand- before I found Alice and Rosalie, I felt really alone here in the city," I explained. "We can go to the bar sometime. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing that I know of. Which bar?"

I hesitated once more. Alice always chose the places that we visited, so Rosalie and I were usually the ones to just follow along. Alice knew the city better than I did, anyways. After a moment, I reached into my purse and plucked my cellphone from within the old receipts and gum wrappers before handing it to Jasper.

"My roommate usually does most of the picking of places. So, type in your number and I'll shoot you a text when I figure that out," I explained.

Jasper quickly typed his digits into the phone before handing it back to me. He waved and said his goodbyes before exiting the building, me close on his heel. We dispersed when he turned to make his way down the sidewalk and when I sat atop the bus bench. The cold metal bit my skin, even with my thick black slacks as a barrier, causing me to pull my coat tightly around my torso. When the bus arrived, I quickly stowed my phone into my purse and carefully stepped my way onto the bus. The ride back to the apartment building was quiet, and I was grateful that no one else from Forks made an unannounced visit back into my life.

The bus stopped before the apartment building, and I quickly made my way off. I felt myself glancing around every corner of the lobby as I made my way to the elevator. My eyes were shifty, and I knew that I was coming off as frightened, though I didn't want to run into Edward before tonight; a part of me didn't even want to go to the coffee shop tonight.

 _Yes you do_.

I shook my head, pushing my own thoughts to the back of my mind. Once the button for my floor was pressed and the doors to the elevator had slid closed, I emitted a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Once the door opened, I cautiously glanced around the hallway, nearly bolting to my front door.

 _I'm being absolutely ridiculous. Grow up, Bella!_

Swiping my key card, I quickly made my way inside, pressing the door closed behind me.

"Bella! C'mon in here for a minute," Alice called.

I placed my briefcase and purse upon the floor next to the entry table, careful of the story inside I had placed inside on the bus. I shrugged from my coat, hanging it on the small coatrack behind the door, I made my way into the apartment after plucking my phone from my purse.

"How'd you know it was me?" I demanded gently, knowing all too well how Alice knew.

Alice rolled her gray eyes towards the ceiling. "Of course I knew it was you, silly. I get feelings. You know that."

She was sat upon the floor, several pieces of fabric in different shades of blue scattered around her. Containers of buttons and spools of ribbons in a rainbow of colors crowded the coffee table.

I shook my head, placing myself into the comfortable cushions of the couch. "What's up?" I questioned, glancing at the screen on my phone. "And I thought you never brought your work home with you."

The clock read _5:05. What time was Edward supposed to pick me up again?_ I had been speaking to myself a lot lately- holy crow, I was going to need a therapist.

Alice was quick to interrupt my thoughts. "I don't normally like to, but this lady is adamant about getting this dress as soon as possible, even if it means working from home. She's willing to pay extra, but I'm not complaining."

I glanced around at the pieces of fabric tucked beneath one another. Alice had two drawings in her hand- one of an elegant, long dress with flowing fabric, and the other similar design made from a shorter, more tightly knit fabric. Alice was a seamstress and designer, working for a large corporation here in the city. She had started as the coffee girl and had gradually moved up to co-designer. Finally, she was able to prove herself to the head designer of the company, and was given her own office and jobs. Although, I was sure her boss was jealous of her abilities, as Alice was usually given very stressful cliental.

"I wanted to ask you about tonight," Alice stated, her voice breaking through my thoughts.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What about tonight?"

Alice sighed before placing her sketches atop the piles of fabric, a hard look embedded into her features. "Your date, Bella. Don't play coy."

I tugged my lip between my teeth- a nervous habit. "What about my date?" That earned a spool of ribbon getting thrown at me. "Hey, now!"

Alice giggled, retrieving the rolling spool from beneath the coffee table. "Stop it, Bella. This is important- what's going on tonight?"

I felt a sign escape my parted lips. "We're just going out to coffee at the Crow down the street."

"I love that place!" Alice shrieked, clapping her hands together.

"Trust me, Rose and I both know…," I giggled, recalling memories of Alice drinking far too much caffeine.

Alice huffed, weaving her arms across her chest. "Shut up. I like coffee."

I nodded. "We know. That's why you have a can of decaf up in the cupboard." I motioned with my hand towards the kitchen.

Alice swatted my hand away. "Anyways, back to you. What are you going to wear? Do you plan on looking nice? Are you going to tell him your name? Are you going to keep him waiting-"

"Alice!" I interrupted. She lowered her chin sheepishly, apologizing. "I don't know what I'm going to wear. What are you saying about the way I looked?"

Alice's shoulders pulled into a shrug. "Nothing! You just like a lot of tee shirts…," she suggested.

"Yeah, they're comfortable."

Again, Alice swatted away my hand. "Oh hush. Finish answering."

"I don't know if I'm going to tell him my name or keep him waiting," I admitted. "I _want_ to, I just don't know how he'll react. I'm normally not a good liar, but he seems to have fallen for my trick to well."

Alice pursed her lips. "Well, you should tell him. It's not right to keep him dangling, no matter what he did to you." _Always the voice of reason_. "On the other hand, I've got a plan!"

"Oh, Alice…," I whined.

"No! No whining! Give me a minute to call Rose."

And with that, she left her materials discarded in the middle of the living room. I simply rolled my eyes and stood, stretching out the aching muscles I had from standing at work. Once I was sufficiently stretched, I made my way to my bedroom, where I immediately fell into the comfort of my blankets and pillows. My eyes remained open as I struggled to glance at the clock radio Charlie had purchased me for Christmas last year.

 _5:10_

I racked my brain for a memory of when I had told Edward I would be meeting him...

 _I need some time to get ready, so I'm going to need an hour or so after I get home from my internship._

Perfect- I had just enough time to nap between now and getting ready. Before I even had a chance to close my eyes, the door to my bedroom swung open, Alice and Rosalie blocking the doorway. My eyes became wide.

"Bella. Up. Now," Rosalie barked, her voice anything but gentle.

I groaned, shoving my face further into the comfort of my pillow. "No-o-o-o," I whined, making sure to dramatically drag out the 'o'.

"Isabella Marie Swan. If you don't get your ass up right now, I'll make you get up," Alice threatened. I felt my eyes flutter open.

"Why?" I whined. "I'm just going out for coffee!"

I could practically feel their stares burning into the back of my head.

"One...," Alice counted.

I bolted upright. "Alright, alright. Cranky asses."

Thirty minutes later I was sat atop the shifting, but thankfully closed, toilet seat. Rosalie and Alice's thin fingers had weaved through my hair, brushed gunk over my face, and sprayed horrible sticky sprays over my hair and face.

"Guys, I'm just going to a coffee shop!" I repeated, my voice exasperated. I was gaining annoyance with Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie scorned, hot curling wand in hand. "Oh, hush your fuss. We're almost done."

"Yeah, now close your eyes, or I'm going to poke one out with this makeup brush," Alice commented, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Fine," I sighed, "but I'm not going to like it."

Almost instinctively my eyelids fluttered closed. I hadn't headed Alice's warning carefully enough before, and had ended up going on a date with a guy from a local bar named Paul (very nice guy, just not the guy for me…) with a bloodshot eye.

I heard Rosalie tut as a chunk of my hair was brushed from my scalp.

"You don't have to like it," she stated. "Although, Edward will…."

"Not funny," I responded, weaving my arms together across my chest.

Alice snorted. "Bella, by the time we are finished with you, Edward will feel absolutely dumbfounded for what he did to you."

My lips remained sealed as Alice poked at my eyelids and brushed something over my cheeks. I nearly choked on the thick stench of hairspray as Rosalie brushed through my precariously placed curls. After what felt like a few hours, I heard them back away from where I was perched atop the closed toilet lid. I nervously opened one eye, hoping that it would not result in my own pain. Alice and Rosalie stood next to one another, devious smiles gracing both of their beautiful faces.

"Oh, mama," Rosalie stated. "He is going to fall in love with you tonight."

"Oh, Bella, you look…-" Alice sighed, "-that boy will regret everything he has ever done to you when he figures out who you are."

I raised a single eyebrow. There was no way Alice and Rosalie had managed to transform me that much in a mere –I glanced down my phone, placed precariously upon the edge of the counter- thirty minutes.

I couldn't lie- I feared that the person that would make up my reflection would be too different… someone Edward would never recognize. I could not decide whether or not I wanted him to recognize me right away… or if I should string him along.

 _Bella, you're not that kind of person!_

I shook my head, clearing my mind of certain thoughts. I didn't like to be cruel- it wasn't my cup of tea. But what Edward had done was wrong. Granted, it was high school, we were much younger, and there was no need to start drama that didn't have to exist. I felt myself emit a sigh.

Alice pursed her lips. "Well, Bella," she started, "if you'd stop daydreaming and start looking in the mirror, you'd see that the time spent was worth it!"

A sign passed through my parted lips. Finally, having the courage to stand, I turned towards the small bathroom mirror. My breath halted in my throat. Before me, my reflection blinked, an astounded look coloring her expression. My pale skin looked natural and more clean than usual (redundant, I know). My eyes were emphasized with natural colors of brown and tope shadow, a small line of liquid liner making my brown irises look even bigger, and a soft layer of brown mascara. The sheen of pale gloss lined my lips. My hand was curled lightly at the ends- not enough to make it look as if I were attending a party, but instead nice, pretty waves. A smile spread across my face as I glanced at my reflection.

"Wow. You guys did… you did very well. I was afraid you were going to make me look like a clown," I laughed, noting the way my eyes glinted.

Alice shook her head. "What, did you think we were going to do? Give you rosy red cheeks, bright red lipstick and silver eyeshadow?"

Blood filled my cheeks with my own embarrassment. I felt my shoulders pull into a sheepish shrug.

"C'mon, Bells. We know you better that," Rosalie commented, arms crossed over her chest.

I nodded. "I know, guys."

"Besides!" Alice chimed, "We couldn't have added blush! You already have enough!"

As on cue, my cheeks became hot. As I parted my lips to thank them, a sharp knock on the door caused all three of us to become alert. Alice's immediately jumped to the doorway of the bathroom, eyes nearly burning a hole through the front door. Rosalie crowded behind her, blinking in the direction of the noise.

"What are you guys: cats?" I questioned, moving towards the doorway. "I'm going to get dressed."

Both heads, blonde and raven, turned in my direction instantly. My eyes became wide as I stepped backwards, already knowing their intentions.

"Oh, no! I let you guys do my makeup. I get to dress myself! I'm a big girl, remember?"

Alice shook her head, black spikes rocking perfectly at the motion. "Oh, no. We spent all this time making you look nice. You are _not_ going to change into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt."

I glanced down, a slight pout tugging on my bottom lip. I was still dressed in the outfit I had worn for work today, except now my belt was gone and my blouse was untucked.

"But," I began to argue, "tee shirts make me comfortable!

Alice shook her head. "Rose, get Bella dressed. I'm getting the door."

"Alice!" I whispered, hoping to gain her attention before it was too late. "Remember my _name_."

Alice merely nodded before continuing her prance into the living room. I felt Rosalie's small, slender hand press into my back. She was gently pushing me towards my bedroom across the hall. When we entered the safe haven that provided me comfort, Rosalie immediately shut the door and made her way towards my closet.

"Rose, I'm a big girl," I pouted, weaving my arms across my chest. "It's not even a real date."

Rosalie glanced back for a moment, ice blue eyes shining. "Bells, I know you are, and I understand it's not, but we're trying to make this boy drool. He hurt you, Bella. Now we're going to get him back."

She turned her back to me and began to search through my small, limited closet.

I felt a sigh escape my parted lips, the breath causing a chunk of my hair to flutter on my cheek. "I don't want revenge. I… let it go a long time ago."

Rosalie turned once more, this time a light blue shirt held in her hands. She smiled lightly. "I know you don't. But, I know you're curious. I also know you still haven't forgiven him." I began to protest, but Rosalie shook her head. "You said you 'let it go'. A.K.A, you never forgave him, but the past is the past. Am I right?"

My shoulders fell with defeat. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But, I'm not wearing that! My mother sent it to me last Christmas. How far back into my closet are you digging?" I questioned accusingly.

Rosalie giggled, tossing the shirt onto my bed. Great; another mess I would have to clean up tonight. As much as I loved sharing a place with my best friend, she didn't exactly clean up after herself. Alice was very good with her personal hygiene, but the apartment… let's just say when I moved in, her coffee table had so much dust it looked as if I had spilled powdered sugar over anything not used daily.

A musical voice echoed throughout the apartment, causing Rosalie to halt her movements. " _That's_ what he sounds like?!" she demanded quietly.

I nodded, tugging my bottom lip between my teeth. Edward may have hurt me, but it was hard to not admit how absolutely stunning he was. The man could charm a leaf laying in the grass.

"Bella, you're in for a handful," she commented, retreating from the closet. In her hands was a simple blue V-neck top. Beneath it lay a pair of ripped black jeans.

"Oh, thank God."

Rosalie pursed her shiny red lips. "Bella, I wasn't going to put you in a prom dress for the coffee shop." She tutted. "Gosh, you have such little faith in us."

I quirked an eyebrow as she made her way towards my small dresser, pulling out a pair of black panties and a lacy bra Alice had purchased me for my birthday from Victoria's Secret.

"Really?"

Rosalie's shoulders pulled into a shrug as she placed the garments into my arms.

"We'll… occupy him until you're done."

I felt my face contort into a scorn. I quickly wiped it away, knowing full well that I wasn't… jealous. Rosalie and Alice knew better. They knew how much he had hurt me, and would never go behind my back. Inhaling a deep breath, I striped my work clothes and under garments, replacing them with Rosalie's choice outfit. Turning, I found my reflection in the mirror that sat above my dresser. I might actually be able to pull this off. Quickly, I grabbed for some socks and my Converse, knowing full well that if Rosalie and Alice caught me, the shoes would be hastily thrown out the window before I could lace them up. When I had completed my look, I grabbed my purse from the computer chair, tucked my phone into my back pocket, and made my from the room.

Edward was stood before the door. I nearly stopped breathing as I took in his tussled bronze hair. His long, grey jacket hugged his body, causing my mind to drift off to thoughts I had to pull myself abruptly back from. He looked as though he was being interrogated. When his green irises fell on me, a crooked smile pulled at the right side of his face.

"Good evening, Marie. I hope I came at a good time?"

I glanced down, a longing ache filling my chest when Edward didn't call me by my own name. I knew I wanted him to recognize me, and I wasn't ready to give in to my secret, but I still yearend for him to say my name… just one more time. Shaking my head, I found his eyes once more. His features were smug, as if I had looked down because I was smitten with him. Immediately, a fire blossomed in the pit of my stomach.

"Hello, Edward," I stated lightly. "Yes- you gave me plenty of time to get ready. Are you ready to go?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask _you_ that?" he questioned, musical voice laced with all the charm he could muster.

I stood my ground. Holy crow, how did I take this when we were younger? Was my teenage naivety too large for me to notice how good looking he was then? Or was I just immune to the way he spoke to me?

My shoulders pulled into a shrug. "Not today."

I wasn't sure where my courage was sprouting from, although I wasn't complaining. Rosalie smirked in my direction, and Alice winked a single grey eye.

"Have fun, kids!"

 **Jasper is now in the story. I can't wait until he and Alice meet up. They have always been so dang cute together.**

 **Oh, don't forget to let me know your guys' ideas! I'm curious to see what you can come up with.**

 **Love always,**

 **Taylor Tonks**


	9. Chapter 8

**From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving little Bella in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly just moved into the same building. AH.**

 **A few of you guys got back to me with ideas. Thanks for your help!**

 **IMPORTANT:** **When Bella met Mike in Chapter 6, I had written that she knew him in high school. In this chapter, that would have never worked because Edward would have recognized Mike. So, I edited chapter 6. I highly recommend you read the end of the chapter once more as a refresher, but to help, I wrote that** **Bella met Mike in college.**

 **I'm sorry for the wait- I've had a lot going on. But, here it is!**

 **Chapter 8**

My heart beat rapidly as I heard the door fall closed behind me. Hot blood pounded in my ears, and I prayed that Edward could not hear the consistent thrum of my erratic heartbeat. We walked in comfortable silence to the elevator, me shrugging on my heavy coat.

When we reached the elevator, I began to fidget nervously with my fingers, awaiting the doors to open. Edward must have noticed, as his hand began to reach for my own. Nervously, I slipped my fingers around the strap of my purse, acting as though I were merely adjusting the weight on my shoulder. His hand fell, but the crooked smile on his face did not.

 _Smug bastard._

When the elevator doors slipped open, I walked closely behind him, ensuring to still keep my distance.

"I hope you don't mind, Marie-" Edward began, interrupting my thoughts.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Mind what?" He chuckled, the sound radiating through every nerve in my body. I had to get ahold of myself soon, or my act would falter.

"Always the muse," he commented before continuing his pervious sentence, "I meant our transportation methods. Normally I would drive, but my roommate Emmett is checking up on my car at his garage because my check engine light came on."

I felt my face contort in a questioning gaze, though I kept my comments to myself. It seemed strange that someone would leave their car at a shop for a simple check engine light. Heck, my truck was a couple decades old, being a high school graduation gift from my father. Half the dashboard doesn't work anymore, but as long as I kept up on oil changes and regular tire rotations, it rarely created any problems for me.

Edward must have seen my face, because he continued with, "I'm a bit… anal when it comes to my vehicle."

"I see," I stated, keeping my tone light. "Your car must be your 'baby' than?"

Edward's lip merely tugged into a grin. "She is, but I worked very hard for that car. Growing up my parents didn't have much money, so I had to earn everything for myself. Sounds harsh, but I'm very grateful for the way I was raised. It made me appreciate what I've worked for, and what I've… lost."

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. The far off gaze in his eye tempted me to question the memory he was recalling. A small part my heart stuttered at the thought that it may have been me. I pushed that small part away quickly.

"What are your parents like?" I questioned as the elevator halted.

Edward smiled. I knew his parents brought him much joy- he was very proud of his mother and father. I wish I would have had more time to spend with them when I was a child, but we had been young and naïve, and always wanted to be on the go. In a small town like Forks, it was easy to trust your children to walk themselves to the park. Charlie, of course, was a bit wary about it, so we normally played in the woods behind my home when Edward came over.

"My mother, she was a wonderful woman. Always working so hard to make sure I had a great life. My father was the light of her life. They were so in love," Edward recalled, a far-off look in his eye.

"Were?" I questioned quietly.

Memories began to flood my mind with pictures of a woman with soft bronze curls and a lean body. A man stood next to her, his dark hair and large build contrasting the woman gracefully. I will always recall the way the two looked at one another; Edward's parents had made me wish my own were still together.

Edward nodded solemnly. "My mother passed away with cancer when I was fifteen. I was a freshman when she first got sick. She passed away right when I became a sophomore in high school."

I felt as if I had been hit with a ton of bricks. That was around the time I had joined Edward at Forks High School. Almost immediately I had felt as though he shrugged me off, was ashamed of me. Had Edward given up our friendship out of pain? Either way, I did not appreciate being pushed off due to his popularity, but now I was curious to learn more.

"I'm sorry," was all I could muster.

He paused as the elevator came to a halt, the doors slowly sliding open. "It's okay- it's not your fault. I've learned that it was her time to go. She taught me so much. Without her, I wouldn't be where I am today."

Allowing me to go first, I stepped out into the lobby. As the front door opened and closed, the cool draft of the air outside seeped in, to enveloping around the heat. I snuck a glance at Edward. He looked as though he were contemplating something before pressing the glass door open for me. I quickly made my way through, not wanting to hold him up. The strangely warm chill of autumn enveloped my body. Edward and I enjoyed a few more moments of comfortable silence, easily falling into step beside one another. I noted he was making his way towards the bus stop.

When we had reached the stop, Edward paused beside the bench, choosing to stand. My fingers began to cramp with a chill, causing me to flex them in search for warmth. I tugged on my purse, unzipping the main pocket to search for my gloves. Sticking my hand inside, I searched through the mess of receipts, gum packets, pencils and pads of paper in search of a soft microfiber fabric. Coming short, I removed my hand and glanced into my bag.

"Great," I commented aloud.

"Hmm?" Edward hummed, hand pressed against the glass door to go outside.

I felt a sigh escape my parted lips. "I forgot my gloves."

"Do you want to run back upstairs to get them?" he questioned kindly.

I shook my head. "It's not worth it."

He looked troubled, though I couldn't imagine why. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Trust me, you don't know my roommates. I do _not_ want to go back up there again."

When we were stood before the cold, metal bench, he turned to me, plucking the fingers of his gloves from his hand. When finished, he handed them to me.

"Here."

I shook my head, the tip of my nose already cold with the chill of the air. "I'm okay, Edward."

His name rolled off my tongue with ease, causing me to silently curse myself. I hope my voice didn't sound desperate- that's not the approach I was going for here. Rosalie and Alice would be very disappointed in me. Speaking of, I glanced up until I could see the two windows that were laden into the wall of our living room. As expected, Alice was peeking through the thick cream curtain, a large smile gracing her face. I pursed my lips before returning my attention to Edward.

"Marie, I insist."

I shook my head once more. "I'm okay, really."

Edward grabbed my bare hand with his own. A shock radiated from the tips of my fingers to the bottom of my feet, causing a shudder to cascade down the length of my back. Lucky for me, Edward mistook it for the cold getting to me. Instead of speaking, he attempted to gently glide the gloves over my hands. My breath became stuck in my throat, making it difficult to swallow.

"I'm really sorry about this. We would have been there by now if I had had my car," Edward stated, stepping back once the gloves were snug on my fingers.

"It's okay," I reassured, attempting to breathe correctly. "I like being outside. I take the bus to my internship, so it's not so bad."

"Oh, right! You mentioned your new job! How's it going?"

His green eyes sparkled with curiosity, nearly bringing a smile to my lips. I could recall several times I had seen his eyes sparkle like that before. He had always been proud of my new accomplishments when we were kids.

"Actually, I've had a very good week. It's a paid internship, and I seem to be doing really well with my new responsibilities," I commented. I could feel my cheeks become hot- I hadn't been attempting to brag, although Edward made it easy for me to talk to him.

The sound of a large vehicle turning down the street caused me to turn. The local bus was heading in our direction, the autumn sun reflecting off the shiny, white color.

"Wow, Marie, that's fantastic. Where is it?" Edward questioned, stepping to the curb.

I began to answer, although an ache in my chest stopped me. No matter how much I tried, old feelings began to resurface. It hurt that my name didn't roll off Edward's tongue as easily as my middle name did. It hurt even more that he still didn't recognize me.

As the driver slid the doors open, I stepped forward, anxious to avoid looking in Edward's direction. I glanced up in the direction of the bus driver, nearly gasping in surprise.

"B-"

Panic bubbled in the pit of my stomach. I immediately cut him off. "-Hello, Mike!"

"How have you been?" he questioned, completely unfazed in the fact that I had cut off his attempt at saying my name.

I pursed my lips, noting that we had _just_ run into one another. "I'm doing well. How are you?"

Mike smiled brightly, delighted that I was returning his conversation. "I am, too! Hey, is this that boyfriend Alice was talking about?"

Oh, no. _Alice…_ oh, how much trouble she has gotten me in. Before I could respond, Edward had placed his bare hand upon my arm.

"Love, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Mike's face fell when Edward addressed me, and I felt empathetic towards him, though, not enough to make a difference.

"Oh, Edward, this is Mike Newton. An old friend from my college," I stated, attempting my best to sound confident.

Mike nodded animatedly.

Edward nodded kindly in Mike's direction. "We'll have to chat sometime."

"Hey!" I glanced toward the noise to see a scruffy looking man near the middle of the bus stood from his seat. "Are we going to keep moving? I have some place to be?"

Mike turned in the man's direction. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

The man returned to his seat, looking rather tired.

"I'll talk to you later, Mike."

Before he could continue, I began to move towards the middle of the rather crowded bus. I scanned the bus, noting that nearly every single seat was full. Only one or two seats remained open, separate form one another. I began to step towards a seat when the bus lurched forward, moving to the next stop. I stumbled backwards, my full body weight falling into Edward's. Although I expected him to fall, he caught me easily, steading my weight.

"Thanks…," I stated.

Edward nodded. "I suppose we're stuck standing?"

My eyes swept the bus once more, hoping to find an empty seat near another one. No such luck for me. My shoulders pulled into a shrug.

"I suppose that's our only choice."

I reached towards the ceiling of the bus, grabbing onto one of the straps. The entire ride my body remained on alert, fully aware of Edward standing so closely behind me. We were quiet for a few moments as the bus continued forward. After the second stop, the inside had become even more crowded. I could feel my hands begin to sweat beneath Edward's gloves. At the final stop before our own, a few burly men stepped onto the bus, crowding the remaining standing space. I was pushed into Edward's chest. Although he didn't wrap an arm around me, I was acutely aware of how close I was pressed to him. I fit rather well into the curves of his body- _no!_ I needed to get a grip.

"I'm sorry about this," Edward commented, noting how close we were.

"It's okay," I responded, shoulders pulling into a shrug. "It's obviously not your fault."

I could feel his hot breath fan my exposed ear, causing a shudder cascaded the length of my spine. This time, the cold could not help me cover up my body's actions.

"So, who's Mike?" Edward questioned after a few more silent seconds.

I was gratefully for the sudden conversation. "I knew him in college."

"He seemed rather… uh, taken with you," Edward commented, the amusement clear in his tone.

I pursed my lips. "Oh shut up. Long story short: Mike asked me out every single weekend, and every single weekend I turned him down."

I felt Edward nod. "So, you weren't into Mike?"

I could have sworn I heard his voice waver, though I wasn't sure. "Yeah. I was just more focused on my studies. I'm also not into super pushy guys, and –no pun intended- he pushed his limits too far in just the first week of college."

"You never said 'yes'? Not even give the poor guy a chance once?" Although I knew Edward was teasing, his voice was tight.

I tugged my bottom lip between my teeth. I was not usually keen on explaining to guys why I did not date well. Although, this _was_ Edward, and I could recall all the countless times he let me vent about the boys and their cruelty in our school.

"I actually did once. He took me to a frat party, and I was so bored, I pretty much studied the entire night. He kept trying to get me to drink, but I just didn't want to. He wasn't pushy or anything- that just isn't my scene." I felt myself sigh. "He was a bit too much for me. Gosh, that sounds so mean."

I felt Edward's shoulders pull into a shrug. "It's not being mean. You're simply being honest. There's nothing wrong with that."

I contemplated for a moment. "I suppose you're right. I mean, I'm quiet, but I still like some adventure. Let's just say, by the end of the night, I walked myself back to my dorm."

"Well, even though this isn't a date, I hope I don't bore you to sleep, and I promise you don't have to walk yourself home," he stated after a few moments.

I giggled before I could control myself. "Nah, you seem fine so far."

Finally, the bus lunged once more, and I felt Edward's hand press on the small of my back.

"This is our stop," he stated.

I nodded, beginning to make my way through the thick throng of people. Edward's hand remained pressed against my back until we had reached the front of the bus. I shot a quick, though small, smile in Mike's direction. He smiled back before closing the doors behind us.

"So, the Crow, huh?"

Edward nodded. He began to walk in the direction of a beautiful building. It looked as though it were carved from a thick, light wood. The Crow was the only different building on the street, standing between an endless strip of red brick and brown stone. An intricately designed sign hung above the door, shaped like the outline of a crow. Edward stepped forward, holding the door open for me.

I had a feeling that no matter how many times I visited the building, the inside will always surprise me. A thick, wooden and stone bar was placed in the center of the room. Tables, carved of the same wood the outside of the building was constructed framed the large bar. A man stood behind the bar, cleaning a large glass tumbler with a cotton rag. A different bartender had been here when Alice, Rosalie and I had come, so I didn't recognize him. I began to shrug Edward's gloves from my fingers, the scent of warm chai tea inviting me to get comfortable.

"You can sit anywhere," he stated, brown eyes leaving the glass. "We have an upstairs as well. Make yourself at home and I'll send someone up."

Edward nodded politely.

Too quickly for me to react, Edward grabbed for my now bare hand, making his way towards the only set of stairs in the building. I didn't tug my hand away, but allowed Edward to pull me up the length of the staircase and to the top floor. All the while I was attempting to distract myself by glancing at the dozens of pictures, photographs and art pieces that littered the walls. When we reached the top floor, my eyes fell to the spines of hundreds of books, placed neatly into built in shelves that surrounded the entire room.

My hand fell from Edward's as I began to inspect the books, hoping to come across a few titles that I recognized.

"What do you think Marie?"

I turned, noting the way that Edward stated my middle name. I quirked an eyebrow in his direction, causing a crooked smile to tug at the corner of his lips. I looked around once more. "I've actually been here once already. Back when it opened up a few months ago. It didn't have so many books than…."

Edward nodded, shrugging his arms from his coat. He placed it over the back of a worn leather couch before placing himself into the cushions. "The owner, Ben, has been collecting them for some time. Hunting garage sales and thrift stores to complete his collection."

"It looks pretty completed to me," I stated, running my fingers over the spine of _Pride and Prejudice_.

Edward nodded. "I've made it my personal goal to read at least half of the books he has up here."

I stood, surprised by his words. "You still read?"

Edward raised a single bronze eyebrow. "Still?"

I nodded, attempting to cover my slip up as best as possible. I had never been good at lying. "Well, I can't say that I've met a man who reads, so I'm assuming that you did as a kid?"

Edward's gaze continued to show curiosity, although he did not push. Instead, he nodded. "Yeah, I read all the time as a kid. Actually, I had a friend that would challenge my reading skills."

I smiled, knowing he was speaking of me. Removing myself from the vast wall of books, I made my way towards the couches, placing myself into a worn burgundy couch opposite Edward. A single, aged coffee table separated the couches. The top was strewn with books, pencils, bookmarks and various small pictures.

"What do you mean?" I was curious to how much he remembered me.

Edward's face seemed to light up. "Her name was Bella."

I felt my knees become week, and I was grateful for the couch beneath me. I inhaled a breath of fresh coffee, hoping that Edward would not sense the desperation in my voice.

"Oh?" I questioned, my voice wavering. I hope that he didn't notice.

Edward nodded. "She was my closest friend when I was young. I could tell her anything.

"She _was_? I questioned, emphasizing the word. I couldn't help the feeling that came over me, and I hoped to find my answers here.

Edward merely nodded, the look in his eye far away. "Yeah. I had a hard time dealing with everything in high school, and Bella slipped through my fingers."

I could feel the blood pool in my cheeks. "Slipped?" was all I could muster out.

Before Edward could respond, a man approached, two menus in hand. His long, blonde hair had been tied into pony tail that draped gracefully down the back of his neck. Brown eyes blinked back at me as he set the menus upon the coffee table.

"Hello, my name is James and I'll be helping you. Is there anything I can start you off with?" James questioned.

I could feel my cheeks become hot with his stare. Apparently, Edward noticed as well, because he answered James with a tight voice.

"I'll take a coffee. Black."

James nodded, returning his attention to me. "And for you?" he questioned, his voice sweet.

"Um, I'll just take a hot chai tea. Thank you."

James retreated, but not before glancing around once more. I felt my eyes cast downward towards the table.

"Now, where were we?" Edward questioned.

"You were telling me about Bella," I answered cautiously.

Edward nodded. "Bella was… she was great. We had been friends since we were children. Bella was a bit younger than me, though, so once I went to high school, I felt like she began to pull away. When my mother passed away, Bella had just begun her first year. I let her push me away, until we weren't friends anymore." Edward's shoulders pulled into a shrug. "It wasn't my finest of moments."

I was confused. When Edward had gone to high school, I felt like he needed his space. I felt like _he_ had slipped away from me- not the other way around. I braced myself for what I was about to say next.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you," I began. My heart was beating about a mile a minute, and I could practically feel it in my throat.

Edward quirked an eyebrow. "Let me finish first?"

I merely nodded, unable to find the words.

Edward fidgeted with his long, white fingers. "This is going to sound incredibly horrible, but I don't feel bad for letting Bella go. I wouldn't have become who I was today if I hadn't."

I felt as if I had just been slapped, and the ache in my heart began to spread further.

"So," I began, hoping that the shaking of my nerves did not affect my voice, "you don't have regrets for letting Bella go? That doesn't sound like you guys were very close after all."

Edward merely shook his head. "Like I said: she could have helped me, but I am who I am without her. It was a long time ago, and as great of a friend she was, I was able to find myself by being alone."

I narrowed my eyebrows, attempting to keep my face as flat as possible. "What if she just wanted what was best for you? What if letting her go hurt her, too?"

He seemed to ponder my question. "I hope she's alright and that I didn't hurt her. That was never my intention."

I pursed my lips, feeling the effects of wanting to run away. I was now unsure whether or not I could continue this conversation, and I felt the need to get out. "You know, you're kind of a jerk."

Edward chuckled as I slid my phone from purse, trying to not seem so suspicious. "I'm not trying to be. I loved Bella. She was everything to me. But, I needed my space. I had gone through a lot, and the pain of letting her go was easier than the pain of confronting someone who reminded me of the life I was losing every day. I was a dramatic teenager."

I had heard Edward, although the words 'loved' and 'everything' stuck out. I could feel my cheeks burn, and I wasn't sure I could continue lying to Edward. All I could feel was pain- the pain of losing Edward, the pain of him needed me, and the pain of him letting me go.

"Marie? Are you alright?"

"I-" I began to panic. What was I supposed to do?

 **I know this is the second cliff hanger in two chapters, but I felt like it was needed. Hopefully, you guys don't mind!**

 **As always,**

 **Taylor Tonks**


	10. Chapter 9

**From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving little Bella in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly just moved into the same building. AH.**

 **Sorry about the wait, guys! It's been an intensive few weeks. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

 **Read and enjoy(:**

 **Chapter 9**

"Bella, get your ass out of bed!"

Alice's voice pierced my delicate eardrums. Alright, I was being a tad dramatic, but it felt as though Alice were lying in the bed with me and not in the hallway outside my door.

"No!" I replied, my voice muffled by the depths of my pillow.

I heard my door open quietly, as though Alice were merely peeking her head in the room.

"Bells... it's not that bad. You have to leave the room sometime," Alice stated, her voice gentle.

I shook my head, though I knew she probably couldn't see me. "Alice, it was mortifying."

The bed shifted slightly as Alice placed her weight at the end. I felt her small hand gently rub my back through the thick comforter in which I had cocooned myself. My coffee date with Edward the night before was an absolute nightmare, and I was determined to not think about it anymore than I had to. Although, I had suspicions that Alice had a different idea.

"Bella, just tell me what happened," Alice stated, her voice exasperated. "You texted me to rescue you last night, didn't even wait until Rose and I could get there, and we picked you up on the sidewalk on your way home. You came inside and ran straight to your bedroom."

I shook my head, attempting to erase the memories of my night.

"Bella, please?"

I could feel my heart drop, as it had the night before. Finally, I nodded, and Alice scooched backwards so I could sit up comfortably.

"I'm such a coward," I started. My eyes were cast downward, taking in the light blue color of my blanket.

Alice scoffed, her small hand brushing my limp, brown hair from my face. "Bella, you are far from a coward. Maybe scared or disoriented, and sometimes naïve, but definitely not a coward."

I felt my eyes roll towards the ceiling. "Gee. Thanks."

"You know what I mean!" Alice explained. "Now, tell me what happened."

I felt myself sigh, before recounting the events of last night to Alice. I told her everything: Edward telling me about his mom, his old friend Bella. Edward not regretting letting Bella go, even after all these years. Panicking and texting Alice (to which Alice smirked). Being on the edge of telling Edward about myself, and then running off like the coward I knew I was.

"Did you say anything to him before you ran off?" Alice questioned, her voice soft.

I nodded solemnly. For the first time since last night, my gaze found Alice's face. Her grey eyes were flooded with concern and she had a single, dark eyebrow raised. I felt a sigh escape past my parted lips.

Edward looked at me, concern contorting his features.

"Marie, are you alright?" He repeated.

I shook my head. "No."

"Is this about what you were going to tell me?"

Before I could nod, my phone speakers chimed, signaling that I had received a message. With shaking fingers, I clicked the small button on the side, causing the screen to light up. Alice had texted me back:

Omw

With that small text, my heart nearly shot out of my chest. I glanced up at Edward once more.

"I-I have to go. I'm so sorry."

Edward stood up with me. "But, we haven't even gotten our drinks yet. Is everything alright?"

I shook my head. "No, Edward, it's not."

"You can tell me," he reassured.

I wet my lips. "Edward. Bella's a lot closer than you think."

With that I bolted, not wanting to look at Edward's face. I nearly ran into James as I made my way down the stairs, his large hands precariously balancing the hot cups of coffee and tea.

"Hey, miss, are you alright?" he shouted after me.

I didn't look back until I reached the door. I glanced backwards as my hand fell upon the cool bronze metal of the handle. Edward was standing at the top of the staircase, eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Another emotion lit up his eyes, though I didn't take note of it as I turned back around. I heard him call me Marie before I made my way through the door, the chill of the autumn air enveloping my body.

Alice stared at me, her mouth slightly agape. It looked as though she were about to slap me.

Finally, after a long moment: "Bella, are you serious?"

I cringed into the blankets, knowing fully well what I had done. "I am."

"You seriously just threw a riddle in his face and then ran? That's why you needed me to pick you up? If you were so upset, you should have just told him the truth! I understand that he's a complete asshole, and I fully support that, but seriously?!"

Alice was rattling off so many statements and questions at once, I was finding it difficult to keep up. Finally, as I curled the edge of the blanket around my fingers, I stated, "Yes."

"Yes?! That's all I get?" Alice nearly shrieked, removing herself from the bed.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Rosalie's soft, chiming voice made it's way throughout the apartment. After a long moment, she popped her head into he bedroom, long blonde hair flowing behind her.

"Bells, what happened?" She questioned, though her tone sounded as though she was already aware of what happened.

I felt my chest compress as I grabbed for the pillow next to me, before shoving my face into it. Before I could stop myself, a scream passed my lips, though it was muffled by the depths of my pillow.

"Bella, stop being dramatic!" Alice stated.

Before I could grasp it, the pillow was ripped from my face and flung across the confines of my small bedroom, courtesy of the small pixie-like girl.

"Alice!" I fought. "That's not fair! I'm a coward- a horrible person!"

Rosalie rolled her beautifully icy eyes. "Bella, Alice is right- you are being dramatic. Now, someone tell me what happened, or so help me!"

Alice quickly filled Rosalie in, much to my dismay. After a long moment of Rosalie merely staring at me, I finally couldn't take it.

"What?" I demanded, my voice rather bitter.

Rosalie wet her lips. "Bells, you did what you had to do. You're not a coward- you were scared." I opened my lips to interrupt, though Rosalie held up her hand and I bit my tongue. She continued, "But, Bella, you still have to tell Edward. How's he supposed to know what that means? If he's really that dense, he'll be confused, and than what? You'll pretend to be Marie forever?"

I hung my head, my dull brown hair falling before my face, creating a curtain over my eyes. I knew she and Alice were right. Alice's small fingers reached through my hair, my small silver cell phone laden in the palm of her hand.

"Call him. Meet up if you have to," she encouraged. "You have to do the right thing."

I nodded, plucking the phone from her grasp. With shaking fingers, I pressed the side button, causing the screen of the phone to light up my small, dark room. I recalled my list of messages to Edward, before clicking on the empty box that enabled me to write a new message.

Edward, I want to apologize for leaving so... abruptly last night. If you're alright with it, I would like to meet up for coffee sometime today or tomorrow? I can explain everything.

Alice scoffed, becoming impatient. "Bella, it's a text, not a love note. Just because you're an English Major doesn't mean it has to be perfect.

I felt my eyes roll towards the ceiling.

Rosalie interrupted before I could say anything. "Alice, she texted him. Stop badgering her." Alice scoffed, weaving her small arms across her chest. Rose continued. "C'mon, Bells. Get up and get dressed. He'll respond by than."

I glanced down at the phone, having not rang yet. Nodding my head, I placed it down upon my pillow-less head of the bed. Alice and Rosalie retreated from the room. After a long pause, I pushed the blankets aside so I was standing up. I knew that I had to face this fear, and though I was ready to run and hide, I wasn't going to allow myself to do so.

Grabbing my toiletries, I made my way from the bedroom and into the small, crowded bathroom. The hot water and strawberry scents helped to wash away my fears. When I exited the comfort of the hot shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel, confidence I didn't know I had was beginning to leak into my system. Dressing, I slipped on a pair of undergarments that even Alice would approve, before sliding on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pale yellow camisole. Over the camisole I threw a long, white knitted open sweater.

As I was running a brush through the untidy knots in my hair, my phone beeped. I practically felt my heart stop. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I moved to my bed, grasping the phone from within the covers. Lifting it, I pressed the button to light up the screen. Edward had responded to my message.

It's alright. It may not seem like it, but I understand. How does the coffee house at 2:00 sound?

As I exhaled, I felt fear leave my chest, relief placing it. Glancing at the time, I noted that it was only 1:30. Shrugging to myself, I grabbed for my purse and coat and made my way through the door, my fear having melted into determination. I barely heard Alice and Rosalie calling my name, though neither attempted to follow. I was normally very passive, but when I was determined, the two knew to stay out of my way.

Adrenaline pumped throughout every vein in my body, causing my footsteps to feel lighter as I made my way to the elevator. Slipping my arms through the arms of the coat, I began to tap my foot from impatience. After what seemed like several hours, the elevator dinged welcomingly, and the silver doors slid open. Lucky for the, the inside had no people, and I was able to push the ground level floor button without any stops.

I barely registered as I made my way through the building and pushing open the glass doors. For once, I welcomed the cool air outside, as it helped to cool my burning cheeks and ambitions. As I waited for the bus, I secretly prayed that Mike had the day off, or was switched to another bus; I really couldn't handle his constant flirting right now, and I didn't want to be rude. Finally, the sound of the bus emitting air caused me to raise my head, and I stood, awaiting it's slow arrival. I quickly made my way up the steps and to a seat, less-than-aware of the slippery floor.

After a few long minutes, the bus pulled up the coffee shop that I had run from so suddenly the night before. Inhaling a breath of stale bus-coated air, I rose and made my way down the long isle. My adrenaline was beginning to fade, and fear crept up on me like a black cat in the dark. I attempted to push through the fog, cautiously making my way down the bus steps and then through the door of the coffee house. Warm air cocooned me, helping to calm my nerves. My eyes found the man behind the bar, whom happened to be the same man as the night before.

"Are you Bella?" He questioned, although I'm sure he already knew.

I nodded. "Unfortunately."

He chuckled, the sound deep in his throat. "Go on up- Edward's upstairs."

I nodded in thanks before making my way across the small room. Before I had even turned towards the staircase, the waiter from the night before (What was his name?) emerged from around the corner, from which I assumed was the kitchen.

"Oh, hello! Are you alright, miss?"

Did I look that frazzled?

"Yes, I'm fine," I commented, my voice a bit weary.

He must have noticed my discomfort, because he took a reassuring step back. "Oh, I mean last night. You ran out like you had a serious emergency."

I felt a sigh escape my parted lips. "Yes, I'm fine. Just got a bit flustered is all."

His warm eyes traveled up the length of the stairs, as if he could see Edward through the beautifully stained wooden beams. "If you ever feel uncomfortable, just shoot me a look- I'll make sure to rescue you."

With a wink, he was gone. I felt a shudder cascade the length of my spine; James was warm, but at the same time made me a bit uncomfortable, as though he were trying to hard. Attempting to shake the thoughts from my head, I quietly made my way up the stairs. Or so I thought, as my foot caught the rug near the top and I began to topple ungracefully towards the ground. Before I hit the carpet, someone had grabbed my arm, easily pulling me up from my fall. I glanced up, fear flooding the pit of my stomach.

"Marie-" Edward began, and than he stopped.

His face became contorted, as though some sort of realization had invaded his thoughts. I stood straight, but did not pull my arm from his grasp. Edward continued to stare at me, crooked smile gone and his mouth agape. The intensity of his green eyes began to burn a hole through my own dull ones.

"Edward, are you alright?" I questioned lightly, hoping to break him from whatever trance he had fallen into.

"Bella?"

The word sounded so beautiful as it left his lips, reflecting the meaning of my name. I stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. His long, slim fingers burned on my arm, and I swear his gaze was so intense it would leave a mark.

"Edward?"

His name rolled off my tongue so easily. We simply stood there, staring at each other for a long moment. It was as if we were children again. Edward's fingers began to uncurl from around my arm, one by one. When his hand had dropped, it was as though a piece of my heart had dropped as well. My eyes found his face, still contorted, although this time his eyes reflected confusion.

"Bella, is that really you?" He finally mustered.

My name was stretched, as though it had taken him actual effort to say it. The walls that I had built around my heart began to shatter, and I struggled to keep myself upright.

"How... how did you know?" The question left my lips in a haze, as though I had not actually spoken the words.

Edward shook his head, turning around. At first, I thought he was running away, until I realized he was making his way back towards the sofa on which we had sat the night before. I followed wearily, my nerves on high-alert.

"I-uh-I ordered you a hot chai tea," Edward mentioned, though his words seemed far away.

I nodded and began to slip my arms from my coat. I had a feeling that this was going to take a while, and I was growing quite warm under Edward's gaze. "Thanks."

He nodded, before looking up. "Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

My lips parted, and I struggled to find the words I had so easily told Alice and Rosalie. After a long moment, I pursed my lips. "Edward, you ran out on my life. When you showed back up, I was confused and h-hurt."

Edward lifted a pale hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "You could have still told me."

My veins filled with hot fire, and a scowl contorted my own features. "I tried! I wanted to tell you last night, and than you had to go and say you didn't regret letting me go. How on Earth do you expect me to say something after that?!"

My voice was raised and my question was demanding. Edward's eyes flew open, as though he weren't expecting that reaction.

"You're still the fireball I remember," he commented, voice quiet. My eyebrows narrowed as he continued. "Bella- God it's so weird to say your name again. Bella, I said that because I don't. You were such an important part of my life, and I'm not sure how strong I would have been by your side. Losing my mom was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. I used you as a crutch, love."

My heart began to flutter at the mention of my old nickname, and I quickly began to stomp it out. "A crutch? Edward, I needed you, too. Your mom was like my second mother. I lost part of myself when you walked out of my life. Do you have any idea how I felt? How every single day I woke up and asked myself what I did wrong?"

Sympathy flooded his emerald irises. "I have to admit I didn't think much about you. I was too busy choking on my own pride."

I tugged my bottom lip between my teeth. "Where do we go from here?"

Edward shook his head before placing it in his palms. He looked distressed, and I couldn't help but feel bad. Slowly I stood, making my way to where he sat. Gently I placed myself beside him, placing a hand upon his back. Before I knew what was happening, Edward had enveloped me within his arms. Warm tingles shot from the tips of my fingers to the bottom of my feet, and felt a blush fill my cheeks.

After a long moment, Edward released me. Gently, his finger grazed my cheek, pushing back a piece of my hair and tucking it behind my ear. "How about we try to be friends? I know we can't pick up where we left off, but we can try to get to know each other again?" he suggested.

Deep down I knew that this was too good to be true. I felt as though my head were up in the clouds, and no rational decision was going to come to me when Edward was around. Every piece and part of me burned to believe him. So, against my better wishes, I nodded.

"Just promise me that you'll keep your feet on the ground this time," I stated.

Edward nodded, his infamous crooked smile tugging at this right cheek. "I can promise that. Bella, I've really missed you."

My hart yearned for him. I quickly pushed my thought aside. Oh boy, this was about to get intense. Alice was going to kick my ass.

 **Let me know how it is. I love constructive criticism, so please don't hesitate.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Taylor Tonks**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Summary:

From the first time Bella smashed her juice box onto Edward's head at daycare, the two were inseparable as children. Being older, Edward began high school, leaving his best friend behind in middle school. Here he discovered popularity, the hottest girl in school and sports, abandoning his music dream. When Bella reached high school two years later, she felt left in the dust and befriended few. Upon graduation, Bella moved to Seattle, graduated from college and is looking forward to her new internship at a company. Unfortunately for her, the boy of her childhood unknowingly works in the same building. AH.

 **I see that many of you are not that happy with Bella's decision! Especially cheshire15. But, I can promise you that Bella will not be able to keep her cool for long. We all know Bella as shy, but she can get fiery when need be. Just hang on tight!**

 **Chapter 10**

I stuck my chopsticks into the paper Chinese container, wrapping lo mein noodles around the thin pieces of wood. My back was pressed comfortably into the bottom region of the couch. Alice and Rosalie sat across from me, both situated on pillows on the floor. Both were sticking their own chopsticks into a variety of fruit-glazed meats, shrimp made with nuts, and vegetable rice soaked in soy sauce. Outside, the sun had set and the bright white of the stars escaped through the large windows embedded into the wall of our apartment building. It had been a few days since I spoke with Edward, the thought of seeing him continuously wrapping me in a cocoon of nerves.

"Bella, I can't believe that you forgave him so easily," Rosalie commented, gracefully nibbling on a piece of honey-garlic chicken.

I shook my head, placing my container of lo mein atop the coffee table, which was temporarily being used as the kitchen table.

"I didn't forgive anyone, Rose."

Alice lifted her arms into the air dramatically, flailing small pearls of brown rice amongst the carpet. "What do you mean, you didn't forgive him? You just gave in! Hugged him and called it a night!"

I scoffed, grabbing for the orange chicken. "No, I didn't. Well, yes, I did hug him," I admitted. " _But_ , I did not forgive him! It was a hard night for the two of us. We just considered being friends."

"Bells, you have to promise us you're not going to get in too deep. Don't be his Tinker Bell," Rosalie urged, swiping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

I raised a single eyebrow. "His _what_?"

Rosalie slurped a few more noodles into her mouth. "His Tinker Bell," she stated calmly.

"You know!" Alice intervened. "The one who pines after him, and loves him, but in the end Wendy will always steal his heart."

"Are you guys seriously using Peter Pan references on me?" I questioned, my tone flat.

Rosalie tossed me a spring roll. "It's the closest thing we have to your situation!" she explained.

"Peter Pan?" I questioned once more, before taking a bite out of the spring roll. The sweet and salty mixtures of fried vegetables and plum sauce filled my mouth.

"Yes!" Alice began. "Think about it: Edward is the boy that is so immature, he's not willing to grow up. Granted, he didn't leave you for another girl, but I'm sure that's bound to happen eventually if you keep this up. Now you, you're like Tinker Bell- the one who loves Peter dearly, and is able to overlook everything that he does to her, although he never thoroughly looks at her."

"Alice, you're babbling again," I commented, finishing my spring roll.

Alice's shoulders merely pulled into a shrug.

"She's right, Bells," Rosalie stated, her tone calming as she picked through a pile of vegetable dumplings. "The way he abandoned you isn't right. No matter what happened to his mother. I understand that's a hard process to go through, but telling you that he doesn't regret it?"

"What a dick," Alice huffed.

I put my head down, pretending to stare intently at the chipped, blue polish that was painted on my toes. I knew Alice and Rosalie were right- Edward had been a complete moron and a jerk to have let go of a friendship he had deemed so worthy of protecting.

"I know," I felt myself sigh at last. "Can I just see how this goes?"

Alice looked down, as though she were ashamed of ranting about the boy who had been such a big part of my life for so long. Rosalie placed the container of garlic lemon chicken on the coffee table.

"Bells, we just don't want anything to happen to you," Rosalie stated quietly. "We know how much he hurt you, and we don't want you to get even more hurt."

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. "I know. I love you guys, too."

Alice giggled, throwing her chopsticks down on the table. "I have an idea!"

"Oh, no!" Rosalie stated. "No, no, no. You're not allowed to have ideas!"

Alice threw a throw pillow at her. "Of course I am! I have the best ideas!" Ignoring us, she continued. "Let's go out. I know a great bar downtown."

I denied immediately. "No! Alcohol does not mix well with Chinese food, Aly."

Alice shook her head. "It goes just fine with it. We need to go out, get some distractions- have some fun. C'mon, please?"

Rosalie merely rolled her icy blue eyes. "I'm down if Bella is."

 _Why do they always leave me to make the decisions?_ I felt myself sigh, the breath filling my chest like a large bubble that needed to be popped. I needed something to calm me down, before I completely lost my mind. _Calm._ Suddenly, I remembered Jasper's proposal about meeting up sometime.

"Could I invite a friend from work?" I questioned.

"Does that mean you're saying 'yes'?" Alice screeched excitedly.

"Yes, Alice."

"Yes!" she cheered. "Come, Rose, I've got the perfect outfit for you. Bella, please change."

With that, she was off, skipping happily to her bedroom and into the depths of her too-small closet overstuffed with designer clothing. Rosalie followed behind, but not before sending an eye-roll in my direction. I glanced before me at the half-empty paper Chinese containers, wax wrappers and uneaten fortune cookies that littered the table. Feeling myself sigh, I pushed myself into a standing position, stretching my stiff legs. I rounded up the food quickly, shoving the leftovers into the nearly empty refrigerator and the wrappers into the garbage. The cookies I threw on the counter, before hesitating and grabbing one.

I tugged on the thin plastic wrapper of the orange-colored cookie as I made my way to my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I tugged the cookie from its thin sleeve, tossing the wrapper into the garbage that sat next to my dark wooden dresser. I pressed on the cookie, happy to hear a _crack_ as I split it into two, grateful that I had not grabbed a stale cookie. Tugging the fortune from within, I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling before reading:

 _ **Forgiveness is how life moves forward.**_

I blinked at the fortune for a moment, before tossing it onto my dresser. _How had the cookie known?_ Holy crow, I was being ridiculous. A cookie didn't know that I was unsure of whether or not to forgive Edward. As I always mentioned to Alice and Rosalie- fortune cookies are merely a waste of time. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I began to dig in my closet for an Alice approved outfit. Tugging a white blouse from my hanger at the back of the closet (only used when Alice dragged me out), I quickly changed my shirt, leaving my jeans on. I suddenly remembered Jasper, and grabbed for my phone in my back pocket. I had never liked to make calls, so instead I formed a text message:

 _Hey, can I take you up on that hanging out offer?_

Jasper responded in mere seconds. Damn, he must be bored to be sitting on his phone continuously.

 _Sure! When and where?_

I smiled. Alice and Rosalie would really like Jasper. I hoped.

 _No idea. My roommate is planning. I'll text you the details in a minute. Be ready by eight._

His response was simple.

 _Mkay._

Slipping on a fresh pair of socks, followed by my Converse, I made my way back into the living room. Alice and Rosalie were still in Alice's bedroom, tossing clothes over the length of the bed. I glanced at the time on my phone:

 _7: 45_

"Hey, guys!" I called.

Rosalie and Alice did not look up from their task as they simultaneously answered, "What?"

I merely rolled my eyes. "I told Jasper to be ready at eight. Is that alright?" I questioned.

"NO! I need more time!" Alice shrieked, her grey eyes finally finding my own.

I raised a single eyebrow. "You told me tonight was my decision, and I'm calling the shots. _Eight_. Or we're not going out."

Rosalie giggled, liking my new bossy exterior, much to Alice's chagrin. Alice huffed, not saying a word as she shoved an outfit into Rosalie's hands.

"Rose, go get the flat iron ready!" she stated definitely, determined to look good even if she only had fifteen minutes to get ready.

I shook my head before making my way into the kitchen. Grabbing for a cleaning product and sponge under the counter, I made my way to our makeshift dinner table. When I had finished cleaning off the table, picking up the pillows, and tossing Rosalie and Alice's drinks, the clock read 7:55.

"You guys better hurry up! You have five minutes!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the cream white walls of the small condo.

I could practically hear Alice screech like a pterodactyl. Five minutes later I was standing next to the front door, tapping my Converse-clad foot over the wood that created our entry way. Alice and Rosalie practically pushed into the hallways, dressed from head to toe.

"We're ready!" Alice stated, striking a pose.

"Wow, that was fast," I commented, quite surprised.

Rosalie nodded. "Well, you said eight. We _can_ get ready in fifteen minutes- we just prefer to take our time."

I shook my head, sliding my jacket over my arms. "You should not have told me that, because now I'm going to make a rule that you have to be ready in twenty minutes or less."

"Bells," Alice whined, slipping into her own designer coat, "we aren't magical!"

I shook my head and followed the two down the hall to the elevator. We spoke animatedly the entire way down, Alice announcing that we were returning to the bar that we visited the other night. I prayed that I wouldn't run into Mike, because I would have to explain Edward and I, and I wasn't ready for that. Quickly shooting Jasper a text of where we were going to be I followed Alice and Rosalie to Alice's Porsche.

The ride was terrifying, but I was quickly distracted by Alice's loud tone-deaf voice as she sang along to the radio. Rosalie laughed comically before joining in. I merely smiled, sat quietly in the back seat while I enjoyed the company of the two greatest friends I had ever had. When we arrived at the bar, Alice and Rosalie went inside to find a table while I awaited Jasper's arrival. A silver Honda pulled into the parking lot, and I immediately recognized Jasper's tight blonde curls through the back window. When he had exited the car, I waved from the door, hoping to catch his attention.

"Hey, Bella! This place looks… interesting," he commented, blue eyes surveying our surroundings. He approached the building wearily. I noted he looked a lot different than when we were at work- he had traded his black suit pants and professional button-up for torn jeans, cowboy boots and a white v-neck t-shirt, tucked beneath a brown coat.

I nodded. "Alice likes eccentric. It's actually pretty cool on the inside." I weaved my arm through his own before tugging him inside the building. I wasn't sure where my confidence was coming from, although it may be because I knew Jasper and I were nothing more than friends.

Rosalie spun around quickly, as though she knew we were close behind. They were sat nearly at the same table as before. The club was much more alive than when we had come during the week- music pulsed through every inch of the space while colorful lights flashed throughout the room. Dozens of sweaty bodies were pressed together on the dance floor, and I made a mental note to stay away from them. I felt Jasper stall behind me as Alice spun around, her black spikes tossing easily atop her head. Her grey eyes stopped, falling on Jasper's figure. I raised both eyebrows, eyeing Rosalie. She merely shrugged, tapping Alice on the shoulder.

"Aly, are you alright?" she questioned, voice soft.

"Bella…?" Alice questioned.

I tilted my head. "Yes?"

"Who is that mighty fine hunk of a guy you brought?" she questioned, her voice quiet.

I had never seen Alice in this state before. Waving my hand before her eyes, I gazed at her questioningly, though she did not budge.

"This is Jasper, from work. Jasper, this is Alice and Rosalie," I stated, pointing to both respectively.

Jasper waved, his shy nature coming forward. Alice broke herself from her own trance, moving to weave an arm around his waist.

"I'm Alice!" she announced. "You can call me Aly if you like."

Jasper tipped his head, as though there were a hat placed atop it. Soon the two were lost in conversation, while Rosalie and I stood to the side. I picked at the appetizer tray Alice had ordered, though my stomach was still filled with Chinese. Raising my beer to my lips, I took a sip while Rosalie sighed, swirling the olives in her martini.

"How come I can't find someone like that?" she questioned.

I pursed my lips. "Rose, don't worry about it- you will find someone. You just have to start looking in different places."

Rosalie nodded, her red lips tight. She was extremely stubborn when it came to her taste in men, although I had a feeling she knew how bad her taste was. Instead of speaking, she continued to stare at Alice and Jasper's interaction, plopping a green olive into her mouth. I found myself looking around the restaurant, my eyes finding the dancing couples and overly drunk patrons. A flash of bronze caught my eye, and I paused.

Edward was sat next to a strawberry-blonde with a lean body and beautiful hazel eyes. A burly man sat across from him, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a pretty blonde (although, she had nothing on Rosalie). The strawberry-blonde looked entranced with every word that escaped Edward's lips, one perfectly manicured hand placed upon his chest, the other waving animatedly throughout the air. The burly man looked like he wrestled mountain lions for a living, though there was a softness to his expression. The blonde beneath his arm seemed bored, as though she had been dragged to the bar by her friend.

I could help it when my heartstrings tugged, a feeling of disappointment flooding my stomach. I knew that Edward and I were just friends, and a part of me was still extremely angry with him. I was trying very hard to keep my returning feelings at bay.

"Oh dear," Rosalie commented.

"What?" I questioned, pretending to not notice the four patrons on the other side of the bar.

She poked Alice's shoulder, whom followed her gaze. "Oh, it seems that Peter Pan has found his Wendy."

Rosalie nodded with earnest.

"That stupid reference again?" I demanded, weaving my arms across my chest. "You guys are getting ridiculous."

"Honey, that isn't happiness that just flittered across your face," Rosalie commented.

I felt myself huff. My mind became sharp, and I was ready to prove a point. "Stop. We're barely even friends."

Alice shook her head, quickly explaining the situation to Jasper in a way that wouldn't cause me to be upset with her. Jasper's features contorted into a frown.

"Bella," he stated lightly, "I know I haven't been your friend for long, but I can tell when something isn't worth it- he doesn't seem to be."

I stood from my chair, adrenaline pumping through my veins. "I never said that he was!" I bellowed, though my voice was drowned out by a popular hip-hop song. "We're barely friends."

Jasper held his hands up, as though he were surrendering. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to step on any toes."

I felt my shoulders slump, the adrenaline fading. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I just get really-"

"Defensive?" Alice suggested.

"Absurdly unprotected?" Rosalie added.

I shook them off. "Stop it. I'll prove I'm find with this."

Before they could say anything more, I had begun to stomp my way from the table, determination filling my thoughts. I steadied my ungraceful steps as I neared the table Edward was sat at. Inhaling a breath of cigarette smoke and body sweat, I braced myself for the conversation that was about to happen.

"Hey, Edward," I stated lightly, attempting to get his attention.

Edward's gaze found my own, and his beautiful face melded from ease to surprise. "Oh, hey, Bella!"

Tanya quickly found my gaze, and I swear I saw a hint of jealously flash through her eyes. "Eddie, who is this?" she questioned.

Edward immediately frowned, causing a small smile to split my exterior. "Tanya, please don't call me that. Everyone, this is Bella. She's an… old friend." I felt my stomach drop, though I continued to keep the smile on my face as I waved quietly.

"Hi."

"Bella," Edward continued, "this is Tanya. The big guy is Emmett, and that's his date Irina."

Emmett seemed unfazed by his date's lack of attention towards him, and moved his hand from around her shoulder to allow me to reach it. I grabbed it, hoping that he wouldn't crush the small bones in my hand. Much to my surprise, his grip was rather gentle, as though he were aware of his almighty being in our presence. Tanya smiled in my direction- I could tell that she was being defensive of being the one with Edward, and I didn't blame her. If I hadn't known him, I would be lined up to date him, as well. I waved at her, offering her a small smile that hopefully said, _I'm not here for him._ Irina simply lifted her hand in a limp wave.

"I think I'm going to head home, Tanya. Have fun, okay?" she stated, her voice short by whimsical.

Tanya nodded, glancing at Edward as though she were glued to his side. I nearly rolled my eyes, but was able to keep my own sarcasm at bay.

"Are you sure?" Tanya questioned, her voice light.

Irina nodded before removing herself from beneath Emmett's arm. "I'm sorry I have to run," she apologized quietly.

Emmett pulled his massive shoulders into a shrug. "No worries! We can catch up some other time!"

His voice nearly knocked me on my ass, it was so loud. I swear half the bar looked in our direction. I shuffled awkwardly next to the table after Irina left.

"You lost your date!" I commented.

Somehow, a spark had ignited in my mind.

Emmett looked down, as though he were ashamed Irina ran off. "Apparently I'm not a good match for a lot of people."

"I find that hard to believe!" I commented. "I have an idea."

Edward raised a single bronze eyebrow, awaiting my response. "And that would be?"

"Don't be an ass. Come meet my friends. My friend Rosalie is here alone," I suggested.

Emmett lifted his head, his gaze followed my own. His jaw immediately fell, and I couldn't help but to laugh. "Is that her?" he questioned, his gaze hazy.

I nodded. "If you're looking at the blonde, than yes. I'm sure she would love to dance. She loves guys with muscles."

"Alright! Let's go Ed!" Emmett nearly shouted, bounding from the barstool he was perched on.

Tanya looked as though she did not want to move, but Edward gently nudged her from the booth. "It'll be alright," he reassured. "They look nice."

When we had reached the table, Rosalie lifted her chin from palm of her hand. Her gaze found Edward, Tanya, and then Emmett. Her face immediately fell. I scrunched my nose, confused as to why she was looking at me with such resentment. Before I could question it, Rosalie had begun to speak.

"You're the guy that's taking forever to fix my damn car!" Rosalie shouted. "If you would just let me show you what was wrong, you could fix it!"

My eyes became wide and I stepped back as Emmett raised his hands, calmly trying to explain to Rosalie that she could not just crawl under a car at his shop from his fear of her getting hurt, as well as it being a company liability. I immediately knew what he said was wrong as she placed her hands haughtily upon her hips. I turned away before I had to witness an accident and we were kicked out of the bar.

"Well, this is fun," I stated to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Edward responded. "I'm quite amused."

Behind me, Rosalie was explaining that Emmett couldn't tell her what to do, and Emmett was attempting to calm her.

"Well good for you. They seem to fit rather well, don't you think?" I questioned, sarcasm lacing my tone.

Edward nodded, a musical laugh escaping his parted lips. Tanya stiffened, before quickly grasping his hand in her own. He allowed her to do so, but not before finding my face with his emerald green irises. I turned towards Alice.

"See, I told you I wasn't a Tinker Bell," I commented confidentially, my hands upon my hips.

Alice merely shook her head. "Oh, Bells. You're so lost in your own Neverland that you can't see it."

I glanced down, turning back to Edward. He had turned to Tanya, a single finger pulling her chin up so that he could speak to her. Tanya was flushed, her cheeks bright red and her neck pale. I could see that his charm was not only used on me, and I suddenly was resentful for the times that I had felt the need to run my fingers through is hair. Was I really stuck so fixated on my childhood that I couldn't see Edward as Peter Pan?

 **Tell me what you guys want to see happen to our two main characters, here.**

 **Keep me updated, and I'll update when I can!**

 **-Taylor Tonks**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

 **I have to admit - I did not expect this chapter to take this long! I owe you guys, big time. I am sorry for waiting for so long. I quit one job, got two more jobs, and have to still do the first job until a new person can take my position. It's been crazy!**

sherylb: I hate Edward.

 **Oh, don't hate him, yet! You don't know his full story. Bella will also kick his ass into gear.**

Guest: so far Edward seems like the same selfish jerk. Bella should stay far away from him!

 **Yes, it does seem so. But, don't bite your tongue just yet.**

Book Lover: I hope Edward dumps Tayna soon.

 **Ahh, Tanya. She's not too bad, is she?**

kpop2012: I think bella should have someone interested in her and make Edward jealous.

 **Doesn't she already?**

Cheshire15: I hope she shows some spunk soon.

 **She will! This is Bella we're talking about. You're just going to have some patience.**

 **Work with me! I promise, lovlies, it's not as bad as it seems.**

 **Without further adieu...**

Chapter 11

Nearly two weeks had passed since our bar night with Edward, Jasper and Emmett. I had run into Edward in the lobby of our apartment building several times. Each time he attempted to get me to go out for coffee, though I continued to turn him down. Much to Alice's dismay. As I began to shuffle today's papers together, my mind wandered to my best friends. Jasper was all Alice could think of, which she reminded Rosalie and I on a daily basis. I snickered silently when I pictured Rosalie, whom had spent most of her evenings after work at Emmett's shop, scolding him for the way he was fixing her precious BMW.

As I was tucking the papers littered with red marks into my bag to take home, quiet footsteps from behind me caused me to lift my head. Esme stood in the doorway in all of her eloquent grace. She adorned a long, grey pencil skirt today. A cream-colored blouse was tucked into the skirt and modestly buttoned up to her throat. A warm smile crossed her face as I turned around.

"Oh, hello, Esme. I was just packing up for the day," I stated quietly, zipping my bag closed.

Esme nodded her head. "Bella, why don't you come with me to my office. I need to speak with you about something."

Fear immediately bubbled in the pit of my stomach. _Had I done something wrong?_ Apparently Esme could see the strike of fear that crossed my face, because she laughed quietly.

"It's nothing bad, Bella. It's rather good actually," she reassured, before turning on her low-heeled black shoes.

I nodded, though she had already turned. Quickly, I swung the strap of my bag over my shoulder so I could follow her out of the large room. After a long walk and short elevator ride in which we discussed the weather and how I had been feeling, Esme directed me into her office.

"Should I sit?" I questioned wearily.

I was unsure as to whether or not Esme wanted to speak with me for more than a few seconds. Esme nodded, her long, slender fingers gesturing to the comfort of the black chair that sat across her desk.

"Please."

I quickly placed myself into the leather cushions, setting my bag on the floor next to me.

Esme sat before weaving her fingers together, elbows resting upon the desk.

"So, Bella," she began. "You've been with us for almost a month now, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered, my chin pulling down into a curt nod.

A smile graced Esme's lips. "In that three weeks, not only have you shown how responsible and dependable you are, but you have the blessing of Jane. That's not an easy blessing to get, Bella."

My cheeks became warm. _Jane liked me?_ "Oh?" was all I could muster, in fear that my voice would give way to my excitement.

"Yes, Jane. She has been speaking to me about how well you've been doing." Esme paused, her eyes falling to my bag. "I'm under the impression that you're helping her with her current edit?"

"She's been asking me to go through it first, and then she goes through it," I stated.

Esme pursed her lips, looking as though she were deep in thought. Finally, after a long pause she removed herself from her chair, placing herself atop the desk. In a matter of seconds, any existing tension in the office was diminished. A casual atmosphere had enveloped me, and I felt myself wanting to get out of the chair as well.

"Bella, I would like to give you your own edit."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You do?" I questioned before I could stop myself.

Esme chuckled, the sound light. "Of course. Jane said you're doing such a great job that I want to see how _you_ do. We have an up-and-coming author that just signed on with our publishing company, and I would like you to take on her work. Rookie to rookie."

My mouth fell open. "Wow, Esme… thank you so much for this opportunity."

Esme shook her head. "I feel like I will not regret this. You're very bright, Bella, and you seem to have a real passion about this. Just keep in mind that the author is brand new to writing, and may need your help in more than just simple edits. She is going to come in Monday to start working with you. I feel she has a lot of potential and I am excited to see where she can go with her story."

The fear in my stomach had been replaced by excitement. _I was going to get my own author!_ What fantastic news to hear. "What's her name?" I questioned, preparing to mentally jot down any more notes.

"Bree Tanner," Esme introduced, before handing me a file her fingers had been scanning through mere moments before.

I nodded, taking the file. Opening the first manila folder, I noted Bree Tanner's profile. She was currently writing a love-story about vampires. This could go either north or south, and it was my job now to make sure she went north.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Esme. Can I ask you a question, though?"

Esme nodded. "Of course, Bella."

I wet my lips, hoping that I didn't come off too blunt. "Why me? You have another new intern, and plenty of people here who would love this opportunity to help an author grow."

"I felt there was a connection with you and Bree," Esme admitted. "I don't normally give these opportunities so early on, but you've been doing so well I couldn't help myself. Now, go home and enjoy your weekend before I change my mind."

From the joking tone in her voice, I had doubts that Esme would change her mind. Holding up the file in thanks, I quickly exited Esme's office. I barely noticed the elevator ride down to the lobby, the bustling lobby full of exiting employees, or the loud sounds as I rode home on the bus. My mood had been lightened, and there was –I can't believe I'm about to describe myself in this way- a pep in my step. Alice would be pleased.

When I had entered the lobby, loosening the scarf I had tied tightly around my neck, I nearly ran into something- or rather, someone. They immediately reached their hands out to steady my unbalanced body.

"I am so sorry!" I began, hoping that I hadn't knocked the person down.

Edward stood before me, a musical chuckle escaping his lips. "You can run, Bella, but apparently you can't hide."

"Oh, Edward!" I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. "I'm so sorry!"

Edward merely shook his head. When his hand left my arms I felt an immediate loss. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I stood straight, attempting to right myself.

"Don't worry about it," Edward commented. His features shifted as he looked down. "Bella, I know you keep turning me down, but I can't help but as if you want to go out for coffee again. We have a lot to talk about."

I had to admit- I didn't see that coming. I had been avoiding Edward, as I wasn't sure if I was more hurt by the fact that he had brought Tanya and moved on so quickly from attempting to pursue me, and telling myself that he wasn't attempting to pursue me after all.

I took a deep breath. "Edward," I stated wearily. After pondering for a moment, I said, "Fine. Tonight? It's Friday, and I would rather not get roped into another bar night via Alice."

Edward's face lit up, looking hopeful. "Coffee house?"

I nodded. "I'll meet you there in" -I glanced at the face of my watch, which sat pressed against the bottom of my wrist- "an hour?"

"Sounds great," Edward stated. Quickly, he ran his long fingers through his hair. A butterfly smacked into the wall of my stomach as I pictured myself running my own fingers through his hair. I quickly squashed the butterfly.

"See you then?" I questioned, backing up slowly towards the elevator.

Edward noted my quick movements, merely nodding. I swear I saw a glint of something in his beautiful green irises, though I ignored it. Flashing him a too-quick smile, I turned and made my way towards the elevator. As the doors began to slide closed, I pressed my bag against the cool, metal wall of the inside of the elevator, grateful to be alone. As much as I hated Edward for leaving me when we were kids, we _were_ just kids. I was still going to give him a piece of my mind, but there was a small part of me that still loved him. He was my best friend. Tonight, I would put an end to these feelings and form a friendship with Edward. Well, after beating him senseless for hurting me. I strongly contemplated taking the pepper spray my father had given me when I moved to the city as I made my way towards the front door. Of course, I was being quite dramatic.

As I entered the apartment, I nearly had a heart attack as a pillow whipped past my head, thumping lightly against the door. Finding the cream-colored pillow on the floor, my eyes followed the carpet to a pair of matching teal socks, up the black leggings and to the wide grey eyes of the pixie that I called my roommate.

"What the hell, Alice?" I demanded.

Before Alice could respond, a pillow had been thrown in her direction, bouncing gracefully off her head of black spikes. She shrieked mightily for such a small human being, disappearing behind the wall. I heard a loud _crash_ , signaling that something had been broken. I was hoping that one of Alice's many knick-knacks, and not one of my grandmother's relics, had been fated to death.

I raised a single chocolate eyebrow before cautiously dropping my bag to the floor. Sliding off my coat, I hung it on the rack before making my way into the apartment. I had a feeling I knew what was going on, but that would be Rosalie-

A pillow nearly hit me in the face. I stared incredulously at Alice, whom was straddling Rosalie's slender waist, a pillow in her hands nearly suffocating the girl beneath her. Her grey eyes were wild, her hair disheveled. Beneath the pillow, Rosalie's blonde hair fell in knots around her. This was easily the least graceful moment I have ever encountered of the two.

"Admit it!" Alice screeched.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned before Rosalie even had a moment to answer.

Alice stopped her suffocating momentarily to look at me. Rosalie must have taken the opportune moment, because the next thing I knew she was above Alice, straddling her small figure.

"Alice, you need to calm the hell down!" Rosalie nearly shouted, her voice shrill.

Alice struggled beneath Rosalie's weight. "I will do no such thing until you admit you love him!"

"Will you two calm down?" I intervened. Rosalie turned to look at me and Alice halted her struggling. "Now, I ask again: what the hell is going on?!"

My cheeks were flushed by now, as I was frustrated. My two, twenty-five-year-old best friends were acting like children fighting over a cookie. Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Rosalie loves Emmett."

"I do not!" Rosalie shrieked almost immediately, her cheeks becoming a light shade of strawberry red.

I weaved my arms across my chest, confusion lighting my face. "Rosalie, are you blushing?"

"No!"

Alice gasped. "She is! Bella, she's in love!"

I felt my anger turn way to laughter, and I couldn't stop the giggles that burst endlessly from my throat.

"Oh, because this is so funny," Rosalie huffed, removing herself from above Alice.

Alice shuffled into a sitting position. "She kissed him, Bella! She kissed him at his shop!"

"I did not!" Rosalie argued, her cheeks becoming a more vibrant shade of red. " _He_ kissed _me._ I pushed him off. And then ran out."

I had halted my laughter at this point. "Rose, you not only are blushing, but you _ran_? The great, courageous Rosalie ran from a man?!"

"Right!" Alice stated. "I told you!"

Alice did have a knack for figuring out what was going to happen to the two of us before it happened. As creepy as that often was.

"Shut up. I panicked. He was being a jerk, arguing with me about me showing him a part on my car. Then he got this- this stupid look in his eyes. And the next thing I knew he was kissing me." Rosalie sounded as though she were struggling with her own thoughts.

A smile spread across my lips. "Awe, Rose, that's so cute."

"It is not! It's annoying!"

Alice and I laughed. Rosalie had always picked the wrong guys, and was always gone with the blink of an eye. She liked to have more fun than settle down, so it fit her lifestyle. I had never before seen her get so flustered in general, let alone over a man. Rosalie was very often well composed and together. It was a nice changed to know that I was not the only one that was currently falling apart.

"Well," I began, "while you guys are bickering about Rosalie's love life, I have a friend-date-thing to get ready for." As I began to turn, Alice gasped.

"You didn't!" she accused.

I merely nodded my head.

"Bells, he's not a good guy," Rosalie attempted, straightening her top.

I felt my shoulders pull up into a shrug. "Yeah, but we're just friends. I'm hoping I can find that boy I knew so long ago beneath everything. It's a long-shot, but I have to try, guys. I've lived with this pain for so long, I have to do something."

"Bella," Alice began, her voice cautious and her features were contorted with concern, "you can't change people."

I shook my head, my chocolate curls falling before my eyes. "I'm not trying to change him. I want him to see who he used to be. It's different."

Alice pursed her lips for a moment. "I suppose that's not a bad idea. NO harm, no foul. Just don't fall for him, Bells. You'll get hurt."

I turned before she could see the shattered look on my face. "I know."

With that I left the two bickering girls in the living room. I hoped that Alice would notice whatever the broke before she stepped on it, and cleaned it up. The thought almost made me chuckle to myself. After I had shed my work clothes, I hopped into the shower in hopes of rinsing off the long day. Smelling of vanilla and freesia, I exited the shower and made my way into my bedroom. Slipping into a pair of comfortable skinny blue jeans and an old baseball tee, I was ready for the coffee house. I grabbed for a hair clip and my phone on my way out of the bedroom. I waved goodbye to the two, whom were still bickering, before slipping on my shoes and grabbing a comfortable sweatshirt.

I had told Edward I would meet him at the coffee house, so I made my way down the elevator and through the lobby in due time. The bus was already at the stop I needed, so I quickly ran (being careful to not hurt myself, of course) before the doors could close. Grateful that Mike was not sitting in the driver's seat, I made my way to an empty seat and made myself comfortable. The ride was warm and quick, and before I knew it the bus was parked at the stop I needed for the coffee stop. Inhaling a deep breath of stale bus air and body odor, I flipped my hair and clipped it at the top of my head. Finally I stood, making my way to the doors. I slipped off the bus quickly and made my way into the warmth of the coffee house. As I rested a small hand on the wooden railing to go upstairs, a voice stopped me.

"Hey, Bella, right?"

I turned to see our waiter from the previous night we had been there. He had his blonde hair pulled back into a clean ponytail, and was balancing a tray of two hot drinks on his right hand.

"Um, yeah," I said back, unsure as to why he stopped me.

When he didn't say anything more, I quizzically looked at him before turning and making my way up the staircase. I could feel his stare on the back of my neck as we made our way up the staircase, and I immediately became uncomfortable. I nearly sighed with relief when I saw that Edward was sat at the couch we had sat at before. Following suit, I placed myself across him. James continued right behind me, placing the tray on the warm wood coffee table that separated the two couches.

"I was right behind you with your drinks," James announced.

He placed a burgundy mug before me, tendrils of steam rising from the hot, brown liquid. It smelled of chai.

"I ordered before you got here so it would be warm when you sat down," Edward stated, his voice soft.

I couldn't help but smile softly in his direction. "Chai. I see you pay attention."

Edward nodded proudly. "It was always your favorite, right?"

I thought back to when we were kids. For Christmas one year my mother had gotten me chai hot chocolate, and I couldn't get enough of it in the cold winter of Forks, Washington.

"You remembered," I stated, as though he were unintelligent.

Edward chuckled, the sound musical. "Of course I remember. Bella, just because we stopped being friends doesn't mean that I ever stopped thinking of you."

Butterflies began to crash into the walls of my stomach. I began to squash them all, one by one. I could not- no, I _would_ not, let this happen. Instead of succumbing to my blush and hiding behind my chocolate curtain of hair, I instead straightened my back. Although, before I could utter a word, James had reappeared. Two waters had been placed precariously upon his tray, as though he were trying to show off how well he could balance items. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"How's everything? Ready for food? I brought you two waters, just in case you needed them," James stated. His sentence was long, though his tone was drug out, as though he were attempting to be alluring.

Edward seemed to notice James had not looked at him once, and his face began to contort with anger. I quirked a single eyebrow in his direction, though he wasn't looking at me. His reactions confused me- hot one second, cold the next, than hot again.

"Thank you, James." Was all I could muster in an attempt to not laugh at Edward.

James winked –I didn't think guys actually did that anymore- before saying, "If you need _anything_ else, please let me know."

I swear Edward growled as James turned his back, and made his way down the stairs.

"Down, boy," I joked, though the words did not seem to faze Edward's death glare that followed James down the length of the staircase.

"Did you not see that?" He questioned, his tone flooded with anger.

I quirked an eyebrow. Two could play at this game. "See what?"

Edward stared at me with an incredulous look upon his face. "The flirting! It was as though I wasn't even here!"

"Edward, a little flirting can be healthy." I felt myself roll my eyes towards the ceiling. Alice would be proud of how well I was standing my ground. "Why do you care, anyways? We're just friends, right?"

Edward opened his mouth, though nothing came out.

"I mean, you have Tanya and all, so friends is what we can be, correct?" I questioned once more.

Edward wet his lips- which caused a reaction in my stomach I would rather not discuss at the moment. Instead, I rubbed at my cheeks, hoping to give way to the blushing. After a long pause, he began to say, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Take that, Peter Pan. Tinker Bell has her own bidding to do, and she isn't going to be a pushover any longer.

 **So? How was it?**

 **Feedback? Concerns? Questions? Angry comments? Lay them on me! I need to know how you guys are feeling. It helps with the storyline. If you ever have any suggestions, feel free to drop a PM or a Review! Talk to me, and I can talk to you.**

 **Thanks, Lovlies!**

 **-Taylor Tonks**


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow. It has been a while. And for that, I apologize! I got two new jobs, and was in transition mode. Well, I should be back now. And, right in time for the interesting parts!**

kpop2012: I would like to know what's going on between Edward and Tanya ?

 **Wouldn't we all?**

cheshire15: I like the direction this is going. It seems like she will bring up his hurts to her in small doses, which works. She didn't call him out on dropping her as a romantic interest abruptly with no explanation or talking through just replacing her with Tanya, yet... I hope she does later in the conversation. I love her calling him out on his jealousy and hypocrisy. Love love love it. That was the spunk I was waiting for. Can't wait for what you do next

 **Good points! Here you are!**

Book Lover: Good luck, Tinker Bell, with not being a pushover any longer. Good chapter. Please Update Soon!

 **She's going to need it, huh?**

sherylb: Well I guess we'll see what he has to say. I don't trust him.

 **All I can say is to cut him a little slack. Bella can handle her own.**

Chapter 12

Edward and I continued to meet at the coffee house after work. Between hanging out with the long-lost-friend of my childhood and the story Esme had given me to edit, my days were booked and time was limited. Although, I always made it to the coffee house. Stomping out butterflies with each step of the way.

"Bella?"

I was pulled from my thoughts of bronze hair and emerald irises (Holy Crow, I needed to stop) by Esme's voice. I had been seated in her office for nearly fifteen minutes now, itching to get back to editing the story Jane and I had been working on together. Glancing up, I saw Esme in the doorway of her office, her confidence nearly blocking a small, shy girl behind her. Immediately I stood.

"You must be Bree?" I questioned, attempting to tune the girl's anxiety into something a little more friendly. "My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

She nodded silently. Her chocolate eyes found my extended pale hand, before shakily taking it. Her grip was small and cold, though I could tell that she was just nervous.

"Bree, can you wait outside a moment?" Esme questioned. Bree nodded quickly, exiting from the office. "Bella," she turned to me, "I have blocked off the office at the end for you two to discuss her upcoming story in. I can tell she's a bit nervous, and having a private space will help tremendously."

My mouth fell open. "An office?" No one but the top editor's got office's here. Even if it was temporary, I acknowledged that I was extremely lucky.

Esme merely chuckled, waving her hand in the air as if it were no big deal. "I expect great things from you, Bella."

I stood and exited her office, a light blush staining my cheeks. Did I deserve what Esme had thrown my way? Before I could think any longer on the subject, I noted Bree. She was standing nervously, her arms crossed too tightly over her body, as though she were afraid we were going to read an excerpt of her story and kick her out of the building.

"Bree, are you ready?" I questioned lightly, in what I hoped was a calming voice.

Bree nodded, following me hastily to the office Esme had designated for us to work together. White light illuminated the dark space as I flipped the light switch upward. Moving towards the window, i flung open the curtains, a beautiful view of Seattle falling around us. I was immediately taken aback by the homeliness of the small space; Old fashioned pictures of books decorated the walls. A small bookshelf had been built into the wall of the far side of the office, a light layer of grey dust littering the shelves from lack of use. A dark wooden desk sat near the back of the office against the windows, a comfortable-looking chair abandoned behind it. Another, less comfortable and inviting chair sat on the other side, it's red cushions faded from the dust of days of being untouched. Bree cautiously closed the door, seeming to visibly relax once we were blocked off from the rest of the building.

I sat behind the desk, setting my bag next to my legs. Tugging upon the outside cover, I removed a loose notepad and a purple pen from the depths of the pocket. "Okay, Bree," I began, a bit nervous myself, "let's get started. Correct me if I'm wrong: you're currently working on a vampire love story, correct?" I knew about Bree's story, as it had been the talk of the editor's on my floor for weeks. Such a talented and descriptive upcoming author that Esme had just gotten signed on- at least from what the rumors stated.

Bree nodded, moving to sit across from me in a not-so-comfortable looking chair. "Yes. Well, sort of. It's about a vampire and a-a human."

I nodded, jotting down the notes that I needed to get an idea of the atmosphere she was attempting to portray in her novel. "Whom signed you up with our company?"

Bree seemed taken aback by my question, though I was assuming it was why she was so nervous. If she had gone through an agent that was determined to get her story to the bestselling list immediately, it meant the agent was on a mission. This often causes authors to become grim and step back, revealing a novel that has been edited and changed to the point where the author no longer wants to put their name on it. That was not my goal here. Bree seemed bright, and I wanted to share her fortunate, imaginative mind with the world.

"Umm, his name is Riley Biers."

I contemplated a moment as I racked my brain for the familiarity of the name. "Riley Biers…. As in, married to Victoria Biers, both working for Volturi's Agents?" I was surprised myself that I had retained so much information in such a short time of being with the company, but at the same time, it felt right.

Bree nodded.

I felt a sigh escape my lips. "Don't worry about them here, Bree. I want to get your story told. Not the one they imagined getting to the best sellers list and then falling off the face of the Earth the next month."

A small smile graced over Bree's lips. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes. Now work with me, and we'll be able to get the best story you could have imagined published. Deal?"

Bree nodded, a spark igniting in her eye.

Hours passed since our small conversation. We chose to eat lunch in the inviting office, the smells of hot chicken and rice trapped in the space with us. Bree had opened up a lot since we first sat down, giggling with me when certain excerpts of her novel were read. By the end of the day, I had Bree down to a tee. Pages littered with purple inked notes were strewn across the desk, one being tossed aside for another as I deciphered Bree and her novel.

"Well, Bree, I think you have something great here, and I'm excited to stat editing it," I mentioned, attempting to pile the notebook pages together.

Bree's eyes seemed to well. "You really think so? I've worked so hard… and Riley told me some things had to change, so I was really nervous."

I shook my head. "Please don't listen to him. I really do think this is going to be a hot seller. Just give me the weekend to contemplate over what we should do next. Okay?"

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you so much, Bella. You've made me feel so… welcomed. My agent made me feel as if I wouldn't even get published this year…."

I shook my head, tossing my hand flippantly through the air, as if I were waving off her invisible agent. "Don't listen to him. _Twilight_ is a great story, and I have a lot of hope for you."

She smiled shyly.

Suddenly, the phone on my desk buzzed, signaling that someone was attempting to contact my line. I clicked the correct button, causing Esme's voice to spill from the speakers. "Bella? Can you send Bree back in here to discuss something with me before she leaves?"

"Sure thing, Esme. I'm going to head out now, okay?"

I could practically see Esme's smile. "Of course! Have a great weekend! Oh, and Bella- make sure you bring in some things on Monday to decorate that office of yours. I expect a presentable space when our clients meet our editors, even if they are still in training!"

The little red light faded away. My voice was choked in my throat as I waved off Bree. Quietly, I began packing the notes hastily into my bag. Once I made sure I had everything, I stood from the desk, pushed in the chair and made my way towards the door. Flipping off the switch, I left the curtains open, allowing the sunlight to continue to spill into the- well, my- office.

I was practically skipping on sunshine (wow, that was a bit bright, even for me) as I made my way onto the bus, waving a 'goodbye' to both Jasper and Jessica. Grabbing my phone from my bag, I noted a message from Edward.

 _Meet me in the lobby at 7? I want to show you something._

It felt as though tiny butterflies had begun to smack against the walls of my stomach. I wasn't sure this was the best idea, but I missed Edward. And, besides, as I had told Alice a few nights ago- I know that boy that I knew when I was young was still there. At least, I hoped he was.

I hopped up when my bus stop was close, nearly toppling over at the abrupt motion. _Yes, Bella, because it is such a good idea to fall flat on your face when you're going out tonight. Try explaining a bloody nose to Edward._

I carefully made my way down the step of the bus, hoping that I didn't fall. Glancing at the time on my phone, I noted Bree and I had stayed at the office late, and I had about an hour to get ready to meet up with Edward. Once I had our door unlocked and was inside, I quickly slid my shoes and jacket off, leaving them atop the glass of the front table. Alice and Rosalie were sat on the couch, Gossip Girls displayed on the large television in the corner.

"Again?" I questioned, starting to unbutton my work shirt.

"Bells, you can't deny perfection," Rosalie shushed me.

Alice's eyes found my own, clearly ignoring Rosalie's shushing. "What's up, Bells?"

My fingers halted their motion. "What do you mean?" I hated Alice's uncanny ability to detect even the slightest hint of excitement.

Alice's tiny shoulders pulled into a shrug. "You seem exited about something."

Rosalie's icy blue eyes fell away from the screen with curiosity, though she still glanced back when a main character began to speak.

I attempted to rack my brain, keeping my thoughts as far away from bronze hair and green irises. "I got my own office today?"

Alice's mouth dropped. "You what? That's great, Bells! You haven't even been there that long!"

Rosalie's eyes finally left the screen. "You've only been there for, what, a month?"

I nodded excitedly. "Esme seems to have really taken a liking to me. Not only do I get to work with a rookie writer and help her, but now I get to do that in my very own office. Man, where's the drop?"

Rosalie quirked a perfect blonde eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Alice heaved a heavy sigh. "Every since I've known her, whenever something good happens, Bella waits for the 'ball to drop', or something bad to turn everything around."

Rosalie blew her bangs from her eyes. "Oh, Bella, you're such a pessimist."

"Am not!" I argued, attempting to undo the last button on my blouse. "I just don't like to be surprised. I'm a realist."

"Pessimism…," Rosalie countered.

I huffed. "Oh, hush up, Ms. I'm-In-Love-With-A-Mechanic-I-Can't-Stand."

Alice giggled, earning her a plush pillow to the face courtesy of Rosalie. She wiggled her nose in distaste.

"Am not!" Rosalie argued, ignoring Alice's taunting. For the most part.

I slipped the blouse over my arms, standing before my roommate and best friend in just my bra and slacks. "I have to go change. Try not to kill each other please."

Rosalie rolled her icy blue eyes, though remained silent. Alice threw the plush pillow in my direction, though through my clumsy abilities to stumble over nothing, I was able to dodge it. In turn, she merely stuck her tongue between her lips in a childish manor. I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling before making my way to my bedroom.

I didn't feel dirty, as I hadn't moved much from my chair today at work, so I chose to not shower. Instead, I slipped into comfortable paid of blue jeans and began to dig through my closet for a shirt that didn't hug my curves. I was attempting to leave keep myself sane around Edward by being comfortable. Towards the back of my t-shirt drawer, I noticed an older shirt, faded from years of use and washes. The collar and sleeves had small holes from being jumbled through the dryer dozens of times. I could never remember where I got the shirt, but I was afraid of it ripping even further, so I didn't wear it much. Feeling my own shoulders pull into a shrug, I tugged the shirt from the depths of my somewhat neatly folded shirts.

I quickly pulled it over my head, covering the basic black bra I had traded for the delicate lacy one Alice purchased for me. Feeling content with the way I looked, I slipped some Chapstick over my lips, completing my comfortable-uncaring look. Hopefully. Grabbing for my Chucks, I made my way from my room and back into the living room. Rosalie and Alice had both gazes practically glued to the television. Pretty Woman had been turned on, and I was currently watching Julia Roberts speak about how there was a "runner" in her panty-hose. Richard Gere's face was priceless.

Ahh, the classics.

"I'll see you girls later," I called to the zombies whom were currently pressed into the plush couch. Alice waved a hand behind her, her eyes appearing hypnotized with the screen.

I slipped my shoes on before grabbing my coat and making my way back through the door. Glancing down at my phone, I noted that I still had a few minutes to spare. My stomach began to flood with a dreadful feeling of longing to see Edward, and I felt the need to stand in a hot desert to dry it out. Feeling a sigh escape past my lips, I made my way into the elevator, pressing the button for the apartment's lobby. A long, pale hand stopped the elevator doors from closing. I lifted my chin to see piercing emerald irises through the crack. The metallic doors slid back open with a groan, allowing Edward into the elevator with me.

"Good evening," he stated softly.

I tugged my bottom lip between my teeth for a moment. Alice's voice sounded in my head. Don't get too close. Leave him longing for what he lost. After a long pause, I answered, "Hello."

Edward quirked a bronze eyebrow. "That's all I get?"

I merely shrugged, leaving my lips closed. Though I was sure my eyes were betraying me, I was determined not to fall for Edward again. No matter how much I wanted to...

"Well," Edward answered, "you being quiet is a nice change."

I gasped, swatting his arm. "Rude!"

Edward chuckled, the musical sound wrapping around me with comfort. "I knew I could get you to say something. You're too feisty to stay quiet for too long."

I scowled. "'Feisty' is not what I would call it."

Edward nodded, placing his thumb and forefinger upon his chin as though he were contemplating. "No- you're right. It's more like... pig-headed. Stubborn. Determined. Am I getting hot or cold, here?"

A small smile spread across my lips, though I attempted to hide it. "Shut up. I will have you know that those are my best qualities."

"I couldn't agree more," he stated softly. His warm hand found the bottom of my chin, lifting my face so that I could feel his breath fan across my nose. "There's that smile."

I stared at him a moment, all thoughts lost from my mind. Suddenly, the elevator shuddered, coming to a halt at the bottom floor. I tugged my chin away as the doors slid open, revealing a cold, empty parking garage. Get a grip, Bella!

Edward followed me from the elevator, his hand on the small of my back. I attempted to shrug the blush that had heated my cheeks away as we made our way from the warmth of the elevator. At least outside now I could shrug it off as the cold. I moved to button my jacket tightly around my body. Edward's eyes stopped upon the shirt beneath, curiosity flooding his green irises, though he shook his head, as though he were attempting to shake away past thoughts.

"You take forever," he stated instead.

I stuck my tongue between my lips. "Where are we going, kind sir?" I teased.

Edward shook his head, tutting. "Now, now, that is a surprise."

My arms weaved across my chest as my eyebrows narrowed. I followed Edward through the cold parking garage, attempting to stop my teeth from chattering. Though it hadn't started to snow yet, the autumn months in Seattle were still cold enough to freeze little 'ol me. Edward stopped before a shinning silver Volvo. In a matter of seconds, he had the door open and was ushering me inside the passenger seat.

"Such a gentleman," I teased, though I was grateful to be thrust into the car. It blocked the freezing breeze that escaped through the slim cracks in the concrete parking garage walls.

My eyes followed Edward as he pursed his lips before closing my door and making his way to his own side. "Be grateful we're not taking the bus," Edward taunted, turning the car on. He rubbed his hands together before turning the heat on low.

"I like the bus," I stated definitely, weaving my arms across my chest.

"I do as well, but where we're going, we'd have to walk quite a ways in this weather after the bus dropped us off."

I quirked a brown eyebrow. "Where are you taking me? Are you kidnapping me? Going to leave my body in the woods for my father to find?"

Edward chuckled, the sound light as he pulled out the parking spot –too fast, might I add. "Ah yes, Chief Swan. No, Bella, I would not risk hurting you. Your father would track me down in no time and kill me."

I tilted my head from side-to-side for a moment. "I don't know- he liked you a lot."

"Liked?" Edward questioned.

I tugged my bottom lip between my teeth for a moment. "I wasn't the only one who felt the abandonment, Edward. My father didn't know what to do with me."

Edward emitted a sigh, though he chose to not respond. Instead, he lifted a hand, moving to place it atop my own one, which was currently rested upon my thigh. At the last minute, he pulled back, resting it instead upon the gear shift. As much as I yearned to, I couldn't deny the disappointment that coursed through my veins.

"So, how's work been?" Edward started, easing the tension that was beginning to form.

As much as we had been hanging out, we didn't speak about our jobs often.

"Oh, it's good," I answered. "Esme gave me my own office today so that I could work with a new client."

"Wow, Bella, that's great!" Edward praised. His hand was so close, I could feel the warmth radiate from his skin.

I merely nodded. "I can't believe she gave me an office. I've only been there for a month. She said they usually train their interns for close to six months before taking them on as actual employees."

I watched as Edward's crooked smile grew. "She must see something in you. I know I do."

Pink bloomed over my cheeks. I attempted to fight it back. "How's _your_ job?"

Edward's eyes remained cohere with asphalt, although his mind seemed to be racing. Quite like-

"Holy crow!" I nearly shouted.

"What?" The car never left it's course, though Edward seemed to be shaken just slightly, looking for a sign that he was going to hit something.

I furrowed my brows. "You're going over a hundred miles an hour! Are you trying to get us killed?!"

Edward chuckled, before his laughter became music throughout the entirety of the car. When he had finally settled himself, he stated, "Bella, I know what I'm doing. Besides, we're on the highway. Didn't you notice?"

I parted my lips and glanced out the window. "No... when did we get on the highway?" The sunset surrounded us as night began to fall. Cars were blurred as we passed, and Edward seemed to weave around them with ease.

Edward shook his head. "You are not paying attention- about five minutes ago."

I shook my head. "You're avoiding the question."

"What question?" Edward commented.

"You know what question. I asked how work was going. Edward, I don't even know where you work. We've been friends for a little while now, and I have the right to know," I stated definitely.

Edward parted his lips. "Bella, technically we've been friends for years."

"You are not helping your own case here."

Edward's green irises rolled towards the ceiling of the car for a single second. "Fine. I work for a record producing company."

"You what? I thought you said you were new to a job when I met you?" I questioned, curiosity becoming the better of me.

Edward nodded. "I did, and it was. During college I recorded and composed a lot of my own music and I was recognized. When the company noticed I knew more than how to play, they asked me to become an intern. And, wala. A year later I had a job with a record company here in Seattle."

"Wow. That's a job."

Edward nodded. "Now, are you ready for your surprise?"

I scorned. "I hate surprises. I'm surprised you don't remember that."

"I do remember that. I'm surprised you don't remember that I never cared," Edward commented, his tone laden with sarcasm.

The car slowed until Edward was turning into a parking lot. Before us was a large, looming brick building.

"You brought me to... a creepy warehouse?" I questioned, unclicking my seatbelt.

"Does your sarcasm have a stopping level?" Edward retorted before stepping from the car. When did he unbuckle?

Before I could even reach my handle, he was at my side of the car, opening the door for me.

"Actually," I began as I climbed my way from the car seat, "it does not. I've tried- my mind just can't resist the satisfaction."

Edward merely shook his head. Before I could take a breath, he had my hand in his, dragging me towards the side of what I had referred to as a 'Creepy Warehouse'. Warm, yellow light spilled from a large glass double-doors.

"Bella," he began, "Welcome to The Meadow."

I stared in awe as he pushed through the doors, my feet heavy as ice as I took in the sights around me. Edward followed my gaze around the building. Warm yellow light illuminated the entire room, hidden beneath shades to keep the bright light bulbs dim, in turn keeping a scene of comfortability. Vases, large and small, were filled to the brim with various species of beautiful flowers of all colors. The scent of the flowers followed us as Edward tugged me further into the room. An eccentric staircase was built into the middle of the room, allowing for second story access to what looked to be a small cafe. Thousands of books were placed on warm wooden shelves that rose from the floor to the ceiling. Genres of the books were carved with a burner into wooden signs, which were hung between each section.

"Oh my gosh." My voice was quiet, and I was unsure the words were even my own at first.

The smell of fresh coffee wafted past my nose. I closed my eye, inhaling deeply the scent of coffee and new books. The humble chatter of people enveloped me, and I felt completely at ease.

"Do you like it?" Edward questioned after a long moment of silence.

"Like it?" I questioned. "Where did you even find a place like this. This is amazing!"

Edward stared at me for a moment. "I've known about this place since I was in college. I wanted to share it with you."

As Edward's eyes found my own, I felt myself shift towards him. Was it strange to give him a hug with everything that he's done for me today? Before I could stop myself I had wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping that he didn't read too deeply into it. I felt Edward's arms envelope my waist as my chin rested against his chest.

"Thank you."

I felt a long, warm finger tilt my chin back. "Anything for you, Bells. It's always been that way."

All I could see was Edward. His enticing green irises. The shape of his cheekbones. The contour of his lips.

Suddenly, the world fell around me as the sound of Edward's cell phone ringing shattered the silence that had encased us in a bubble. Chatter from around the building could be heard again, and the smell of coffee and new books was back. Edward parted his lips before answering his phone, his eyes never looking at the screen, but instead remaining upon me.

"Eddie!" Tanya's voice was so shrill, I could hear it clearly through Edward's tiny phone speaker.

Edward visibly flinched. "Please don't call me that."

I could not control my muscles as my face visibly fell. How? How could I completely forget about Wendy -er, Tanya. Quickly, I turned, attempting to distract myself by listening to the conversations around us, or reading the titles of books on the walls. Several windows were laden high into he ceiling of the building, allowing starlight to shine onto the upper floor. This Tinker Bell had had enough.

"Tanya, now isn't a good time. I've told you, I can't do this anymore."

"Edward, don't you hang up on me!"

My head whipped around, nearly giving me whiplash. What can't he do anymore? A hopeful heat spread throughout my stomach.

"Tanya, I haven't even taken the phone away from my ear. Stop being like this. I can't handle it." Edward's voice was grim, his features solemn. He seemed disappointed as his eyes found mine.

As difficult as I found it, I continued to look at him. I could not let him hurt me twice. _What was going on with Tanya? Why did he keep saying he couldn't do this anymore?_ Before he could finish his conversation, I began to walk away. Edward's warm hand caught my own, his fingers wrapping around the length of my wrist.

"Don't go," he whispered, pulling the phone from his mouth.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to do this, Edward. You can't do this to me again."

Gently, I shook his hand from mine and made my way up the staircase. The steps loomed before me, but I made my way up quickly. Proudly, I only tripped once. I glanced around, noting the large café, the windows, and the wooden signs with genre titles. Hoping to distract myself, I read the genre titles, eyes landing upon _Classic_. Clumsily, I made my way to the books, searching the titles for something of comfort. A small smile tugged at my lips as I found _Wuthering Heights_.

As I reached a hand up to tug it from it's spot deep within the shelf, I was tugged around and pushed against the side of the book shelf. Emerald irises found my own before his lips landed on mine.

 **Don't kill Tinker Bell!**

 **Or me.**

 **Comments? Concerns? Questions? Angry comments? Let me know!**

 **-Taylor Tonks**


End file.
